


Kinktober 2020

by idontevenknow (idontevenknowugh), idontevenknowugh



Series: Drowning in Drabbles [23]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphyne, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BBQTacos - Freeform, Badster, Begging, Blood and Injury, Bloody Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bondage, Breeding, Broken Bones, Casual Sex, Chains, Chastity Device, Cherryberry - Freeform, Choking, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Swallowing, Corset, Cosplay, Costume Kink, CreepSwap, Cunnilingus, Date Rape, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Disassociation, Dom/sub, Domestic Disputes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Ecto Breasts, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fellcest - Freeform, Filthy, Fisting, Fluffyhoodies, Fontcest, Forced Chastity, Forced Prostitution, Gags, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hymen Tearing, Impact Play, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Impregnation, Jealousy, Ketchupberry, Lack of Communication, Lapdance, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Leashes, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pain, Painful Sex, Papster - Freeform, Pegging, Petplay, Physical Abuse, Pining, PoisonHoney - Freeform, Predicament Bondage, Prostitution, Public Use, Punishment, RedCest, Redmare, Reference to Red City, Reference to Replacements, Restraints, Rottonhoney, SF Sans/UT Papyrus, Sacrum Lacing, Sans/Muffet - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sansgore, Sanster, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Exhaution, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Slavery, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Skull Fucking, Slime, Socket fucking, Soriel, Soul Sex, Spiders, Spitroasting, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suspension, Swapcest - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tuffet - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal tearing, Virginity Kink, Whipping, bad brother au, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, honeypuff, huge penis, kustard - Freeform, non consentual impregnation, papcest - Freeform, raspberrycinnaroll, red city, rottenberry, sansby - Freeform, sanswich, sexual naivete, stuck in wall, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Kinktober drabbles. I don't even know what to expect. O.o Except skeletons. And awfulness.Chapter 1 Warnings: SF Sans/ UT Papyrus, Master/Pet, hand job, sacrum lacing
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Sans, Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Muffet/Sans (Undertale), Muffet/Toriel (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/King of Spades, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Papyrus, W. D. Gaster/Sans
Series: Drowning in Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908838
Comments: 64
Kudos: 226





	1. Raspberry Cinnaroll: Handjob, Petplay

**Author's Note:**

> Using this list: https://twitter.com/ellobean/status/1311394011114954757
> 
> Starting a bit late, but better late than never. Love me some random smut drabbles. Hehe. Major warning in chapter titles, full warnings in chapter summaries.

"Come, Papyrus," Black called, crossing his arms and legs as he got impatient with his pet. He knew Papyrus was a perfectionist, unlike Slim, and while he appreciated it, he was not going to just sit on the bed all night. 

"Yes, Master!" Papyrus called out, just as chipper as always. He crawled into the bedroom, his skull held high, and his collar hanging around his neck. Two perky ears were taped to his skull, though one looked at risk of falling off already. He'd somehow fashioned a tail, which was laced onto him via his sacrum. It bounced behind him, as if it had some wire holding it up. When he came to a stop in front of Black and sat back on his legs, the tail pressed against the floor. 

"Well, well," Black smirked. Papyrus really had gone the extra mile. He even opened his mouth and let his summoned tongue hang out of it as he looked to Black for instructions. As tempting as that tongue was, Black had other plans. Papyrus needed to practice some restraint. 

"Good boys get a treat," Black purred, uncrossing his legs and spreading them. Just seeing Papyrus dressed up like that had his magic tightening his shorts. Papyrus perked up, his tongue swiping over his teeth eagerly. He crawled forward, pressing himself between Black's legs. 

"Good boys only use their hands," Black added, fighting back a laugh as he practically saw the paper ears droop. 

"Master..." Papyrus whined. 

"If you want the treat, you need to follow the rules." 

Papyrus whined wordlessly, his sockets falling on the bulge. He reverently unbuttoned Black's shorts and lowered the zipper. Black had to laugh at how he stuck his tongue out slightly and closed his teeth on it while he drew Black's cock free of the fabric. Papyrus glanced up at him, hopefully, but Black just raised a brow bone at him. The temptation was there. Papyrus wasn't the only one needing to exercise restraint.

With a great deal of care, Papyrus circled the base of Black's cock with his hands, interlacing his fingers. He drew them up, but the magical flesh caught slightly on his bones, making Black hiss with pain. Papyrus quickly removed his hands, looking up at Black. 

"I'm fine," Black assured him before leaning over to grab the lube off the side table. "Use this." Papyrus took it, visibly relaxing as he coated his hands in the clear gel. This time, Papyrus's hands slid smoothly along Black's length, the circle of his fingers full of interesting bumps and ridges that put additional pressure into the motion and sent waves of pleasure through Black's magic. 

He leaned back, bracing himself on his hands, and moaned. Encouraged, Papyrus sped up, stroking Black eagerly. His hands tightened as they reached the top, squeezing the tip and causing an extra burst of pleasure. It was great technique. Black wondered if he had been practicing. The thought of Papyrus experimenting while stroking himself off was hot, as well. He threw his head back and encouraged his pet with a loud moan. Papyrus shifted so he was higher up on his knees and stroked even faster in reply. 

Black's thoughts scattered. He couldn't focus on anything else while Papyrus was touching him like that. After a few minutes, he changed it up, shortening his strokes to just the top half of Black's cock. Each one felt more intense, and Black worried he might finish too soon, but Papyrus quickly switched back to drawing his hands over the entirety of the lengths. Black panted, shocked by just how good his pet was. He had definitely practiced, and Black was starting to suspect it hadn't been alone. Who would have ever thought Slim could be bothered to train someone. 

Papyrus slowed down suddenly. Black almost snapped at him to pick up the pace again. Release was tantalizingly close. However, along with the slower speed, Papyrus increased the pressure. He tightened his hands, drawing them up Black like he was milking him before loosening them to slide back down to the base. Black cried out, it felt so good. His arms shook and gave, dropping him to his elbows as Papyrus continued the pattern. His orgasm built and built and, finally, burst. 

"Aaahh!" Black yelled, falling to his back on the bed as he came. Papyrus stroked him gently though it, drawing it out until Black was trembling. His cock became hyper sensitive, so he quickly used his foot to push Papyrus away, breaking his touch. 

"Master...?" Papyrus asked hesitantly. 

"Good boy, Papyrus," Black panted, smiling at the ceiling. He was going to have to give his pet a very nice treat for that. "Good boy." 


	2. Alphyne: Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is filled with determination to drop Alphy's panties. ^_~
> 
> Warnings: Alphyne, cosplay

Undyne took a deep breath. As humiliating as she found this getup, it was sure to make Alphys happy. And there was no way that Undyne was going to let a little shame get in the way of her girlfriend having the best birthday ever. She would face this head on, and give it her all. Alphys deserved no less. 

"Nghaaaa!" Undyne yelled at the mirror, clenching her fists and punching towards the sky. The bells on the headband jingled along. 

\---

"Wh--who is-- ah!" Alphys's voice over the intercom suddenly rose in pitch, and a moment later the doors to the lab opened. Alphys stood behind them, staring intently at Undyne. Blinking as intense heat flooded her face, Undyne put on her biggest smile, winked, and tilted her head to the side. The thick fuzzy ears threatened to pull the whole damn headband off, so she quickly righted it. 

"K--Kissu!" she said, too loud and too harsh, not at all like the character said it. Nonetheless, Alphys's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands together. 

"Ohmygod!" she squeaked, face turning pink as she reached for Undyne and pulled her into the lab. Undyne's smile relaxed into something more genuine at Alphys's excitement. Alphys tugged her into the open space of the lab's first floor.

"J--just wait--stay here for a second," she said hurriedly, then ran a few feet away before turning and looking at Undyne again. It had the effect of making her feel on display, which, as Alphys's eyes trailed up and down her form, she realized was the point. It took everything she had not to self consciously smooth the skirt. Her legs felt so exposed like this. It was one thing when they were in the bedroom, but a whole nether outside it. Of course, hopefully she could get them to the bedroom sooner rather than later. 

"What do you think?" she asked Alphys, pitching her voice up as high as it would go while she bent her knees, pressing them together. She made a heart with her hands and puckered her lips at Alphys. The reaction that got was amazing. Alphys danced in place, her hands cupping her cheeks as she squealed with pleasure. It was so cute, Undyne almost broke character. 

"Won't you come over and give Mew Mew a kiss?" she asked, butchering the voice of Alphys's favorite character. It didn't matter. Alphys squeaked and before Undyne knew it, she had her arms around her neck and was pressing their lips together. This was the easy part. Undyne returned the kiss, opening her mouth and inviting Alphys's tongue in to deepen it. Alphys met her, turning her head to go even further until they were both panting. 

"Would Mew Mew like a kiss... elsewhere?" Alphys asked as they separated to catch their breaths. 

"Oh? Whatever could you mean?" Undyne asked huskily, forgetting all about the voice. 

The only response she got was a hand up her skirt. 


	3. Sansby with a side of Unrequited Fontcest: Voyeurism, Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wasn't supposed to see this. 
> 
> Warnings: Sansby, secret voyeurism, jealousy, unrequited fontcest, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to keep these under 1k and I've already failed. T_T

Papyrus glanced at the clock. It was a little early, but he wanted to get home before Mettaton's new special came on. Sans could stand to be in bed a little earlier tonight, anyways. Maybe then he would actually get up on time. Nodding to himself, Papyrus marched out the door and headed towards Grillby's. It wasn't like the night was young. The town was quiet and still, most monsters already in bed. Sans typically stayed until Grillby shut the doors for the night, or so Papyrus thought.

When he got to the bar, he found the open sign already dark and the blinds were closed, though there was still some faint light spilling from between the slats. Did Grillby close up early so he could also watch the special? If so, maybe all three of them could watch it together! Grinning, he peered through the gap on one side where it didn't quite meet the window frame as he raised his hand to knock. His hand stayed raised, fist relaxing as his mandible fell. They were not watching the television at all. 

Sans was sitting on the bar, which didn't seem like it would be very hygienic. Grillby wasn't upset with him, however. He was standing in front of Sans, trapping him there. As Papyrus watched, Grillby leaned forward and kissed Sans, cupping the back of his skull with one hand. Papyrus's hand fell to his side. What--how long--when had this started? He glanced over at the paper taped inside the window with Grillby's hours listed on it. He had closed half an hour ago, and did so every single night. Papyrus didn't normally come pick Sans up for another hour, which meant that every night, for an hour and a half...

He peeked back through the window. Sans's legs were now spread, and Grillby was standing between them. The kiss had also deepened, with  
Sans clutching at Grillby's back as they held their mouths together. It was an unsightly display. Papyrus shouldn't be watching it any more than they should be doing it. He just couldn't seem to break away.

Grillby leaned forward, pushing Sans back. It looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then Sans fell onto the bar, pulling Grillby's torso with him. There was a flare up from Grillby's head, and he hooked his arms under Sans's legs, pulling them up into an even lewder position. Papyrus blushed and put his hand to his face. He had meant to cover his sockets, but couldn't bring himself to. There was something about this that made him feel warm in a very nice way.

Sans pushed against Grillby’s chest, sending him back a few steps so he dropped his legs. Papyrus’s soul seized, and he prepared an attack to go in and save his brother. Before he could, Sans kicked his shorts off. His pelvis glowed with deep blue light, and, while Papyrus was too far away to see any details, it was clearly not a cock. 

“Oh...” Papyrus breathed. This was wrong. This was so wrong. The heat in his pelvis was entirely inappropriate. Papyrus shouldn’t be watching Grillby all but pounce on his brother and Sans’s legs come up to hug his hips. He certainly shouldn’t be watching Grillby grind Sans against the bar, causing a cry of pleasure that was barely audible through the door. 

Papyrus’s hand slowly crept down to his crotch. It was warm—hot, and the slightest touch brought his magic out in a long, hard shaft. With a start, Papyrus glanced up and down the street. There wasn’t any sign of anyone else. The town was small, and not prone to late nights.

He was alone. Still, he made his movements as subtle as possible as he pulled his left glove off and tucked it into his belt. Then he subtly slid the bare bones through the waistband of his shorts until they reached the magic. 

Grillby was doing much the same, but he was being far less subtle about it, and out came his flaming cock. It was long, but not quite as girthy as Papyrus’s—not that Papyrus cared.

Sans looked up at him from the bar with a flushed skull and wide, eager eyelights. A soft smile, so out of place, so genuine, graced Sans’s face. Papyrus felt a sharp stab of something dark and needy. Grillby kissed his brother as he snapped his hips forward. The kiss broke as Sans threw his skull back, jaw hanging open with a rapturous cry. 

Papyrus squeezed his cock, stroking it firmly. It stung a bit as the flesh caught against his bones, but he didn’t mind. It almost felt good. Arousal and frustration, both hot and fierce, fed his movements as he watched. 

Sans clung you Grillby as he was bounced across the bar top. His feet bounced, legs too short to circle Grillby. One sock was already gone, the other slowly sliding free. Papyrus stroked himself, fixating on the way Sans looked ready to cry he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. Grillby must have said something, because Sans suddenly began to kiss his neck and jaw. 

Sans came, arching in Grillby’s arms. The fire monster didn’t let up, causing loud moans that Papyrus could almost hear. 

_“Too much! Don’t stop! Don’t stop, Papyrus!”_

Huffing with his own impending orgasm, Papyrus rested his skull on the cool glass, tilting it so he could still see them. Grillby was starting to flicker blue around the edges, his movements getting desperate and rough until—

Papyrus came into his hand as he imagined cumming into Sans. Grillby stood still for a long minute before stepping back and pulling out. Papyrus went a little bit longer than him before his cock let out its last spurt to trickle over his fingers and soak into his shorts. It wasn’t as satisfying a note as he would have liked. 

As Grillby and Sans met for another kiss, Papyrus pulled his hand free and pushed himself away from the front window of Grillby’s. He still had time to catch the start of the special. 

And if that’s the way it was, Sans could just sleep there tonight. 


	4. Swapcest: Nipple Play, Ectoboobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swapcest, nipple play, light masocism

“Ah!” Sans arched off the bed in an attempt to follow Papy’s hand. He couldn’t, however, bend far enough to avoid his breast being stretched towards the ceiling. It wasn’t even that that was causing just enough pain that his face scrunched up from it. The real issue was Papy’s fingers pinched tightly around the nipped to pull it that way.

“Oh, Sans,” Papyrus moaned, letting go and quickly pressing his hand down, squishing the mound of flesh into Sans’s ribs. Sans’s nipple was pert and hard. Papyrus’s fingers framed it on two sides. Papyrus followed his hand with his mouth, biting down lightly on the already tender nipple and rolling it between his teeth. 

Sans cried out. It hurt, but it also felt good. He couldn’t decide if he wanted his brother to bite harder or stop all together. The choice, and coherent thoughts were taken from him as Papy grabbed Sans’s other nipple and began to play with it. He rolled it, too, for a moment before stopping to flick at it. Sans writhed, his pussy steadily soaking his shorts. 

“I love your magic,” Papy sighed between biting and sucking on the right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it, stimulating already overwhelmed nerves. Sans wailed, gripping onto the sheets as he shook his skull. His heels slid along the bed as his body looked for some kind of outlet. 

“P—Pa—Papy!” 

Papyrus lifted his skull sticking out his tongue as he dragged it against Sans’s nipple in a long, slow lick. He withdrew it slowly, even once contact was broken, a wide smile on his face. 

“You make such beautiful boobs, Bro.” Sans flushed at the crude term. “And they’re so sensitive...” 

Papyrus switched his mouth to the other breast, sending Sans into another frenzy of need and desire. Stars, was he going to finish from just this. His legs pressed together, fighting the building pressure in his pelvis. Papyrus didn’t seem to notice, going to town on the left nipple, and even pulling it up in much the same fashion, except with his teeth. Sans gasped for breath as he arched again. Pain and pleasure zapped through his magic. It was the moment his nipple, throbbing and darkened from the abuse, slipped free. 

Sans came. His finish startled him. It was so intense. He cried out, his frantic movements stilling as his whole body tightened along with his magic. Papyrus watched on with flushed amusement. When Sans relaxed into a breathless heap of bones, his brother leaned forward and kissed him. Sans smiled into the kiss, cupping Papy’s face. 

“That was fun,” Papy laughed, breaking away, though his mouth stayed near Sans’s. “Think they’re ready for round two?”

Sans’s breasts throbbed with anticipation. 


	5. Papster: Corset, Nonconsentual, sexual slavery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Papster, corset, bondage, nonconsensual, pain, sexual slavery

Edge scowled as he heard footsteps behind him. He could only glance over his shoulder enough to see the pristine black of a suit. He was sure it fit perfectly. Just like his bindings were adjusted just right to force him to stand perfectly straight, his arms out in front of him. The wall that the strap holding his arms out was connected to had another strap attached to it, which bound his mouth shut and kept his face mostly forward. 

“Perfect.”

Hands rugged on the straps holding Papyrus’s shoulders up and back. From there they trailed down his shoulders, over his ribs, and down to the sides of his pelvis. Papyrus shivered, his sharp teeth grinding against each other, at the feeling of bone against his crests. 

“No time to waste,” was murmured against his skull. “Pity.”

The hands left him. A tense moment of waiting later, something was passed under Papyrus’s arms. Even with his eyelights straining at the edge of his sockets, he could only tell that it was red. The shape was a mystery, and it was quickly pulled against his ribs. 

The material was slick and cold. As it was raised and lowered, it sent shivers through him. When it rested with its top edge, which tickled slightly, right below the top of his sternum, Gaster seemed satisfied. 

“Hold very still,” he muttered with a laugh, as if Papyrus had any choice. There was a slight pressure against Papyrus’s upper ribs, and then something hissed. The top edge suddenly pressed against his sternum as it tightened dramatically. Something taut—a cord?— slid against one of the processes of his spine. 

The pressure came again, lower, and the fabric tightened further. Then again, the laces moving down the back of what could only be a corset. Each time Gaster threaded the next set of eyes, he tugged on the previous sets, tightening them that bit more. 

Gradually, the garment became painful. Papyrus’s spine was forced straight, even straighter than the pull of the straps, and his ribs were pushed inwards. He stayed as still and silent as possible. He hated showing Gaster that he was hurting him. 

The vice of the corset only got worse as Gaster made it to the bottom, where Papyrus’s ribs were smaller and more delicate. The strained inwards as the laces were pulled with a series of sharp tugs. Gaster even put his knee against Papyrus’s sacrum to pull harder. A high keen of pain slipped from Papyrus as his ribs were bent even more severely. They weren’t meant to move like that. However, there they stayed as Gaster quickly tied the laces. 

“Stunning,” he said after a moment. He walked in front of Papyrus, his suit as perfect and wrinkle free as ever. He was smiling—Papyrus hated that smile.

The strap holding his skull in place was unhooked from the wall. Papyrus immediately tugged at it, and it almost fell from Gaster’s hand. He tightened his grip, however, jerking the motion to a dizzying stop. The worst part was that Gaster didn’t say anything. Rather than get mad at Papyrus’s disobedience, he continued on smiling as he tied the strap to the bindings around Papyrus’s wrists. Gaster took the strap for his hands and freed it, quickly wrapping it around his one hand instead, like a leash. 

“Come,” he ordered, grin turning wicked. He led Papyrus over to a full length mirror. While he fixed his tie and brushed at his jacket, Papyrus stared at himself.

It was made of shining red satin wit gold and black details. No wonder Gaster tied him up. It looked expensive. The top was edged with black lace, while gold clasps ran down the front. He normally had a figure that might be referred to as ‘hourglass’, due to his lack of any flesh, but now it was even more dramatic. Because of his broad shoulders, the taper of his ribs as they were forced into the smaller space was sharp. At the very end, too low to give his his ribs any relief, it flared back out into lace that almost reached his crests. It was an absurd getup for someone Gaster regularly chastised as a ‘rabid dog’. 

“You are going to make quite the splash tonight.” Papyrus raised his eyelights To meet Gaster’s. He was watching Papyrus through the mirror. 

“Everyone’s going to just _love_ you.”


	6. Redcest: Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Redcest, Sanscest, anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with [Germindis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis), because we love our boys. ^_^ RC is Underfell Sans from his [Red City fics](https://archiveofourown.org/series/460441). Mustard (Sans in this drabble) is the Underfell Sans from my Replacements series.

“RC! Is—are you—wha—what do you remember?” Sans asked, tripping over himself in an attempt to ask the question as quickly as possible. His soul was going to break itself if it beat any harder with anticipation for the answer.

RC looked startled, searching Sans's sockets.

"I...um..." His pupils seemed to sharpen as he took in Sans's expression. "I know who you are. I don't know what time it is, but..."

“The basement? The asshole?” Sans was getting too excited. It had been days, though, since RC had forgotten everything once again. It had started to feel like they wouldn’t come back at all.

RC blinked. His hand went to feel at his wrist, where the cuffs had been. RC didn't seem aware he was doing it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember those..."

There weren’t words for how relieved Sans was, so instead he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to RC’s.

RC made a small noise of surprise, but easily went with it, leaning into Sans with his body as their mouths connected.

Sans tilted his skull and licked across RC’s teeth. He was shaking from the pent up anxiety and fear. It was starting to feel like one day he might lose this RC all together.

RC's arms came around him, wrapping over his shoulders to pull him in tight as RC opened his mouth for him.

Sans’s tongue dove in, eagerly licking at RC’s mouth as he reveled in the feeling of him in his arms. It wasn’t even like his body had changed, but the memories of what they had been through and what they meant to each other made a difference.

RC's hands traveled over Sans with tenderness. He squeezed Sans's arm, stroked his shoulder blade, ran his fingers down his back while he let Sans explore his mouth. RC whined against him, more sensation than sound as it buzzed on Sans's tongue.

Sans moaned, curling his arms around RC’s back to pull them closer together. He was starting to feel giddy.

RC scooted his legs around Sans too, encircling him where they sat. He brought up one hand to hold the back of Sans’s skull, tilting his head to kiss Sans deeper.

Sans all but collapsed towards RC, sinking into his embrace. He didn’t need anything else in this world right now, just RC.

RC squeezed him, abruptly becoming heavier as he leaned them to the side and let gravity take them. They landed, tangled sideways on the mattress, RC's snorting laughter swallowed up in Sans's mouth.

Sans swallowed it gratefully. RC’s laughter made him so happy. He squeezed RC as close as they could possibly be. That set off a whole different kind of good feeling in Sans. Still holding their mouths together, Sans rolled over so he was on top of RC, kneeling between his legs.

RC broke the kiss at last, just to say "oh" in a hushed voice, gazing up at Sans with a heavy blush seeping over his face. Sans smiled at him, taking his time. He loved seeing RC like this and knowing, at least for the moment, everything was okay. Their entire time together had been snatched in moments, and he was learning to appreciate them. In particular, he liked quiet, close ones like this. Part of him, however, wasn't satisfied with that. Part of him that was now sitting between their pelvises.


	7. Blue/??? - Glory Hole, Deepthroat, anon sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blue/??, anonymous sex, public use, glory hole, Blue's such a slut, blow job, deep throat, dirty talk, masturbation, choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly posting out of order. This is day seven. Day six is in progress, but I enjoyed this one too much, so I'm sharing it early. Hehe. Well, late, but early late? >_>

Sans watched the hole with bated breath, or whatever the skeleton equivalent was. Trembling sternum? Anxious cartilage? Whatever it was, he felt it. His eyelights darted back and forth, trying to catch a hint of movement from the other side. He could have sworn he heard someone moving around. He wondered if he should say something, to make sure they noticed. That didn’t really go along with what he had been told. Glory holes were just objects. 

So Sans stayed as still as he could on his hands and knees, his mouth held shut thanks to his amazing force of will. His leg did bounce a little as he waited for his first customer. It felt like it had been hours since he closed himself into the small room. He was pretty sure it hadn’t been, but he was so eager. 

After a little more waiting, his patience failed him.

“Hello?” he called softly. There was a squeak from shoes across the tile floor. Sans flushed and snapped his teeth closed. The light filtering through the hole suddenly disappeared, followed by a sharp gasp. Sans caught the edge of a socket as the light returned. He sat up, nerves joining his excitement. 

Sure enough, a long, tense moment later, a long orange magic cock slid through the hole, half hard. It was similar to the color of Papy’s magic, but not quite. It was very pretty. 

Sans sat up eagerly and rested his hand under the length. It was too bad he couldn’t see their face and how good he was making them feel. Because he was going to make them feel amazing! Then again, there was a different kind of thrill to this whole anonymous sex thing. 

Sans opened his mouth, laying his tongue over his bottom teeth as he slid the cock in. It was hot against the sensitive magic of his tongue. From the other side of the wall, he heard a muffled moan. Smiling around the cock, Sans went deeper until the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat. He hadn’t even managed to get it all in, it was so long. 

Flushed with excitement, he gripped the base of the cock while he worked his mouth over what he could fit in it. His tongue curled, fitting tightly to the hardening length. As Sans slid his skull back and forwards, he could feel every detail of the cock. It seemed to thrive against his tongue. Before long he had to shift higher up on his knees as it bent slightly up with arousal. It was like a rock in his hand. A warm, musky, beautiful rock.

Sans pulled his skull back so he could run the tip of his tongue around the head. That caused an even louder moan, so he stayed there for a bit. He stroked the base of the cock gently as he drew his tongue across the slit repeatedly, licking up a bit of precum in the process. Excited, he lowered his mouth over the length again, taking it as far as he could. When he felt the tip against the back of his throat, he swallowed, taking it a little bit further. There was a loud moan from the monster, the cock jerked away from him, and there was a thud against the wall that shook it. Shocked and worried that he had done something wrong, Sans went to apologize, but the monster spoke before he could.   


"Fuck, do that again... please." Their voice was soft and deep, a little rough in a way that sent pleasant shivers down Sans's spine. He wished once again that he could see them, but he would have to be satisfied with their cock being pushed back through in its entirety. It was very satisfying to fill his mouth once again, the taste of the other's arousal coating his tongue as he slowly slid it along the tip. He didn't wait at all to go after that reaction again, and sure enough the movement of his throat won him a loud, shuddering moan. Sans swallowed again, inching his mouth further onto the cock. His throat protested, but as long as he kept going, it didn't rebel.   


"You're so good at this," the monster groaned. Sans's eyelights flashed into stars and his pelvis, which he had been ignoring in favor of the other's pleasure, became heavy with his own magic. In mere moments his shorts began to soak up his arousal. Heat radiated from his face as he lost himself in the task, bobbing, sucking and swallowing the cock until the monster it belonged to was moaning non-stop, and Sans's crotch was soaked through. He wanted to rub his pussy through the fabric, but he was using both his hands to stroke the cock whenever he focused on the head.   


He was so intent on the act itself, its completion caught him by surprise. He had just gobbled up the cock again, squeezing it with his throat, when salty cum suddenly filled his mouth. He coughed, fighting off the urge to gag before he could start drinking it down. A bit escaped, dribbling down his mandible. There was no catching it as the monster continued to release with a long groan and Sans was struggling to keep up. His pussy squeezed and trembled, Sans craving his own relief. He stayed stalwart, however, massaging the base of the cock with his hands until he had milked it dry.   


"Ahh! Shit!" When they were done, the monster pulled their cock out with a hiss. Sans flushed. He had been enjoying their cum so much, he had forgotten to stop before overdoing it.   


"S--Sorry!" he called. He heard a zipper and a belt buckle before the monster replied to him.   


"Heh, you're cute." They were hoarse from all the moaning, which only made Sans like their voice more. His hands went to his crotch, grabbing onto it tightly so he could rock into them. He moaned at finally getting some stimulation.   


"You liked it that much, hm?" The voice was amused, with only a hint of exhaustion from the orgasm.   


"I did," Sans moaned. "I loved your cock. It felt so good in my mouth." His hips rocked faster, rubbing the swollen lips of his pussy against his fingers.   


"Did you come?" the voice asked, with a hint of teasing. Sans's mandible trembled.

"No," he whined, "but I'm so close. Please, please help me come."   


"You sucked me dry, you dirty little thing."   


"Ah!" Sans gasped, his magic tightening with a fresh gush of arousal. "Ju--just keep... keep saying things..."   


"Oh? Do you like hearing what a slut you are? You devoured me like you were starving. I could have come for days and I don't think you would have been satisfied."   


"Mmm, your cum was delicious," Sans moaned grinding against his own hands as the pressure of his release built. He let his skull fall forward against the wall.   


"And you still want more, don't you? You're going to drink up every drop of cum that comes, heh, into this place, aren't you?"   


"Yes... yes... " Sans panted. He could imagine sucking cock after cock as the day went on, his jaw growing sore and his soul swelling with the release from every single one. "Ahh-AH!" With a jolt, he reached his peak. His hands clutched at his pussy, keeping the pressure up as he wailed his way through his orgasm. The monster continued to speak to him, but he could only catch a few of the words.   


"...now? ...slam...cute little... someday. ...friends..."   


Sans sagged against the wall, his hands falling away from his crotch as his whole body went limp. Tears lined his sockets from the overwhelming bliss of completion. He slowly rolled to the side so he could put his back to the wall and stretch his legs out. They'd gone completely numb while he was kneeling. While he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, he heard the door outside close. He already missed the monster, but the break would be nice so he could recover for the next monster. He hoped it wouldn't be too long, though. He licked his teeth, getting every bit of the monster's taste he could.   


Only a few minutes later, the door opened again, and sharp footfalls approached him on the other side of the wall. Still a little dazed, Sans looked up at the hole. A ruby red cock was shoved through, already hard, with a sense of impatience. Sans scrambled back up onto his knees and licked the tip, letting this new monster know he was there.   


So much for that break, he thought with a grin. 


	8. BBQ Tacos: Degradation, broken bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: BBQ Tacos, degradation, begging, broken bone, blood, injury, dom/sub, unsafe play, dirty talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With art by the amazing [Lyco](https://twitter.com/lycovore)!!!! I can't believe I forgot it. I'm such a ditz. I love it so much. Slim, you strange, strange man.

"Yes!" Slim moaned, arching up towards Blue the moment his spine hit the floor with a solid thud. Blue flushed, Slim's excitement easing his concerns about throwing him to the ground like that. He knew that Slim liked when he was rough, but there was an edge to Slim's requests tonight. However, Slim's pelvis was wrapped in golden orange magic that showed him just how much Slim was enjoying the increased intensity.

"Oh Blue," Slim moaned, thrusting said magic up at him. "I want you to destroy me tonight. I want you to crush me like the trash I am."

Blue's skull lit up blue, but he liked the way Slim begged. His cock pushed at his shorts, tenting them. Slim didn't miss it. His skull turned and he licked his teeth, spending a little extra time on the golden one. Sans watched his tongue with interest.

"Is this what you want?" Blue asked, stepping so his feet were on either side of Slim's rib cage and his crotch was right in his line of sight. Slim panted and nodded. Blue regained his composure and began to slowly unzip his shorts. Slim's rapt attention was gratifying. With a teasing jerk of his hips to the left, Blue popped open the button, and his shorts fell open, letting the blue glow of his erection spill out. Slim whined.

"Do you deserve it?" Blue asked softly.

"No, I don't deserve you at all, but please, please have mercy," Slim begged, his hands clutching at the carpet. Blue winced internally at the severe way Slim was talking about himself tonight. He was always self deprecating, but this was a whole new level. Still, if that was the kind of play Slim wanted, Blue could play along.

"Oh, you think you're worthy of mercy?" Blue piled on, tilting his skull up so he could stare down and Slim from the bottom edge of his sockets. He still wasn't entirely used to behaving like this, but there was a rush that came with it when he pulled it off. Slim's excited whine as his skull rolled back only made it that much better.

"I'm worthless," he said, turning his skull to the side in a display of shame. "Don't waste your mercy on me. I only deserve punishment."

"Oh, I'll punish you," Blue said, getting deeper into character. He was going to punish Slim thoroughly with his cock. To make that perfectly clear, he slipped his shorts over his crests so they fell away from his pelvis. With a little shake, he freed his boot from one side, then the other, letting the shorts fall a little ways away from Slim. His cock bobbed, achingly hard already.

"Do it," Slim pleaded. "Step on me."

Blue had been about to move so he could start 'punishing' Slim's pussy, but that gave him pause. That was tempting, even if it did delay things a little. Blue was already enjoying standing over him. He shifted his footing so that he could comfortably rest his right foot on top of Slim's rib cage. A few of the thin bones slipped into the tread of his boots. Sure enough, a sense of power and control surged through Blue.

"Yes!" Slim cried. He wriggled his hips, meaning he must like the position as well. Sans put a little more weight on that foot, though he was careful to keep it light enough that he wouldn't actually hurt Slim. Slim moaned. "Please, harder. Punish me."

Blue's smile slipped a little, but thankfully Slim was still looking away from him and couldn't see it. He always got so worried when Blue hesitated during play, but it was just so new to Blue. He wanted to make sure Slim was safe, that was all. Carefully, he added a bit more of his weight to Slim's ribs. That earned him a grateful sigh.

"You're nothing but a footstool for me." Blue tried to shake off the doubts and get back into character. Slim whimpered affirmations as Blue rubbed his foot side to side in emphasis. He winced as his boot pulled at the ribs in the tread before popping free. He had forgotten about that so quickly. Quickly, he took weight off of Slim.

"No! Harder!" Slim's hand came up and grabbed onto Blue's leg, pulling him down again. Blue jumped, but was able to keep his balance by doing just that, and putting much more of his weight on Slim than he had meant to. Slim let go and spread his arms to either side of his body, a rapturous expression on his face as he peeked up at Blue.

"Yes, like that."

Blue anxiously looked down at Slim's ribs. They were bending in a little, but the extra weight didn't seem to be doing them any damage. Of course, ribs were stronger than they looked, and Slim was always good about stopping Blue before things got out of hand. With renewed confidence, Blue lifted his foot and stepped down harder than before. The added impact made the ribs dip a little further, but still they held up to it.

"Blue, yes... step on me. Harder..."

Blue nodded, more to himself than Slim, and pushed down more until he was close to half his weight on Slim's ribs. It felt like too much, again, but Slim continued to encourage him, begging him to keep going like a mantra. His eager, blissful cries of pain went straight to Blue's cock. He was going to have to stop soon, or maybe he could jack off on Slim while he did this. He knew Slim liked that kind of--

There was a crack as Slim arched up into the boot, his skull thrown back and his voice rough. 

"Hurt me. Break me. Grind me to dust beneath your heel!"

Blue stumbled backwards, falling against the bed in his rush to stop. Slim stayed where he was, spread eagle on the floor. His pelvis was dripping with arousal, but much more worryingly, one of his ribs was dripping with red marrow. Blue scrambled forward, falling to his knees next to him. Sure enough, there was a crack through one of Slim's floating ribs. It hadn't broken away from him, at least, but it was a pretty big fracture. Blue looked up at Slim's face and found him still moaning. Frowning, Blue checked him. Panic seized his soul. Slim needed healing, immediately. 

"Come on," he put his arm under Slim's shoulders. "Let's get you on the bed."

"Punish me more," Slim mumbled. He didn't seem entirely aware of what was happening. A tear trickled from Blue's socket as he struggled to move the larger skeleton. What had he done?

And why had Slim let him?


	9. Sansgore & Soriel: Mind Control - Rape, Painful sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underfell Sansgore, Underfell Soriel, mind control, rape/noncon, painful sex, marital dispute, jealousy, oral sex

The worst part was Papyrus told Sans to always read the full job description. It was important to know what was expected of you so you can do your best, he said. In this case, it would have been so he could avoid the job all together, but Papyrus was still right, like usual.

“Sans, present your soul to us, so that we may form the bond between The Crown and The Judge.” King Asgore’s voice boomed through the long hall. Sans flinched, almost running away from the absurd request. He didn’t, and managed to bring out his soul into his shaking hand. This was the King and Queen. Surely they wouldn’t misuse the bond. 

And the pay was really good. 

—

“Flirt with me!” Sans flushed red at the sudden order from the Queen, of all people, but his mouth opened to obey her. 

“Come here often?” he asked. She gave him a confused look, her mouth turning down in a frown. 

“I live here,” she said absently, her eyes drifting over Sans’s skull, not that that was hard as he was only about half her height. She stared down the hall as she absently gave another order, overwriting his free will. “Make me believe you’re in love with me.” 

She may as well have asked for the moon, but Sans was still compelled to try. 

“Every moment I’m with you, I relearn the meaning of true bliss.” Sans wanted to gag, but then she wouldn’t believe it. Absurdly, there was a bit of pink showing through the fur on her cheeks. 

“Keep going! More!” 

“Not only are you the most powerful woman in the underground, you are the most beautiful, though the word hardly does you justice.” Some facet of the magic had interpreted the order as one for more of this flowery crap. It sounded like something Mettaton would say in one of his cheesy romances. “I can only—“ 

“Dearest,” Asgore said gruffly from behind Sans.

“—bask in your presence, a supplicant well beneath your notice, and yet, my soul yearns for it.” Even though King Asgore, her husband, was right there, Sans could not stop talking until he had finished confessing to the Queen. 

“Really?” Asgore asked, staring at Toriel. She threw her head back, sniffing. 

“Just because you don’t know the meaning of romance doesn’t mean no one does.” 

“Excuse me?” Asgore sounded very offended. Since there were no more orders, Sans was able to back away slowly until he reached an intersection in the hallway. He spun and fled the moment he was out of sight, and the squabbling royals faded away behind him. 

—-

“Ah, Sans, come with me,” Asgore beckoned him and started down a hallway Sans wasn’t familiar with. It wasn’t like he had a choice, so he changed direction and followed the King. 

“I, Ah, I apologize for what you saw the other day. Tori and I are having some... well, you know.” Sans didn’t, but he nodded anyways. Anything to get this over with faster. “And it seems she thought to use you as a way of angering me.” 

“I’m sorr—“ Sans started, because angering the King was very much on his do not do list, but Asgore talked right over him. 

“Has she asked you to do... more?” 

Sans swallowed a smart reply about how neither of them ‘asked’ him to do anything. He just shook his head. 

“Wonderful.” Asgore looked so relieved, Sans was glad he’d had a chance to ease his mind, even if he had been ordered into it. Perhaps knowing that could even help them mend things. 

“I can beat her to it.” Asgore opened a door and held it open. “Go in. Take your clothes off.”

The room was one of the small guest rooms scattered throughout the palace. It contained a table with a lamp, a chair, a small chest of drawers with one mismatched drawer, and, most worryingly, a bed. 

"Your Majesty," Sans said, as his body moved to obey the King. He hadn't said anything about talking. "Please, I don't want Her Highness or to get between you--" 

"I know," Asgore rumbled. "You’re her pawn, but if she’s assigned you value, then it serves my purpose to use you, too.” 

Chilling words to hear as Sans’s shorts hit the floor. He turned his sockets up to Asgore, his arms coming up to cover his ribs. The King has his phone out and was carefully tapping at the screen with his large fingers. The flashlight came on and he set it on the table, leaning against the lamp so the light and the camera lens were pointed at the bed. 

“Please,” Sans whispered.

“Lay on your stomach,” Asgore ordered him, “and make something for me to fuck.”

Tears tricked down Sans’s face as his magic constructed a cylinder of soft flesh in his pelvic inlet. He thought it was unnaturally long as it flopped out of his pelvis onto the bed when he laid down. He didn’t have the greatest grasp on sexual organs. 

Asgore climbed onto the bed behind him, shaking it violently with his weight. He didn’t bother ordering Sans further. It seemed to take him no effort to arrange him to his liking, lifting his pelvis with one hand and shoving his legs under to support it, but out to make room. The whole time Sans trembled and choked on sobs that could only make this worse. Asgore has made himself clear.

He found out just how inadequate his magic construct was when Asgore slammed into it with his cock and it was stretched to and beyond it’s limits, ripping a scream, rather than sobs, from his mouth. 

—-

“Sans, come to my room,” Toriel called, and gestured for him to follow her. Sans couldn’t hold back a wince, his aching pelvis protesting every move. His body, however, dutifully followed her to her room. It was a luxurious space, red silk curtains around an absurdly plush looking bed. There was a vanity to one side and a small seating area to the other. Sans hadn't missed her referring to it has hers, not theirs. There had been rumors about the royal couple sleeping apart. 

"Your Highness," Sans started hoarsely. He had to stop and collect himself. She hadn't ordered him to do anything, yet, but being in her bedroom suggested too much. He couldn't stop thinking about laying under Asgore as he roughly humped him, torturing his battered magic. 

"Sans," she turned and smiled at him. If he didn't know her, it might have read as a kind smile. "I would like you to do something for me." 

He hated when she pretended that she was asking. 

"I want you to make love to me." 

Sans shook his skull as he stepped up to her, much too short to reach her face for a kiss, and took her hand. He kissed up her arm while leading her over to the bed, his soul rebelling at every single step. It didn't do him any good. The Queen went along meekly, looking charmed, despite knowing full well this was just the outcome of her order. He would have pitied her if she wasn't doing it to him. 

His body nudged her hips, prompting her to sit down. Even then, he had to stand on his toes to reach her mouth. She hummed with pleasure as he kissed her. He begged his body to stop. It was wrong. It was revolting. Her long tongue explored the inside of his skull with no care for how intimate a space that was for him. He wanted to shiver as she left smears of her saliva around his eye sockets, but that wouldn't serve the order. 

He was relieved when she finally stopped kissing him, but then she scooted back on the bed and gestured for him to follow her. Which he did, despite every part of him hating it. The Queen laid back against the pillows, her knees bent slightly. Her robe was draped across them, hiding anything indecent from Sans, but the position was still suggestive. Sans's magic, still focused on 'making love', formed into something like a cock. It was too big for him, sitting awkwardly on his pelvis and drooping down nearly to the bed under his knees.

It was Asgore's cock. 

If Sans could have gagged, he would have. He crawled over to the Queen, the damn thing swinging burdensomely, until he was sitting by her feet. She spread her legs, chuckling at the tip of the cock hanging out past the end of his shorts. He flushed, even though this was all because of her orders. 

"How did you know I liked them big?" she asked. He would have answered her, because he had to, but she stopped him with another order right away. "Pleasure me with your mouth, first." A tongue forming in his mouth as he lifted up her robe and ducked under it made him even more sick. The further he crawled between her legs, the more suffocating and hot it became. While he settled onto his ribs, crushing the damn cock painfully, he noticed that she wasn't the least bit wet. She didn't really want him, which was part relief, part distress. She wasn't even making him do this because she wanted it. Just like before, she wanted something to upset Asgore with. 

He touched his tongue to the lips. It felt incredibly awkward that she wasn't the least bit aroused. Still, he dutifully licked and licked until the movement became easier. Once he got a soft moan from her, he brought his tongue up to her clit and began to circle it. She moaned louder, proving to his magic that he was succeeding in pleasuring her. There was no stopping point issued, so he kept going, and she gradually became more aroused. He thrust his tongue into her, surrounding it with her taste. While his body gave every indication of enjoying the process, his soul cried for it to stop. She let him continue on for several minutes, however, her moans growing louder. 

"Stop," she ordered. He could have cried with relief, if his body would let him. "Now you may fuck me," Queen Toriel purred, lifting her robe up to expose herself entirely to him. He was sure it was meant to be sultry, but all he could feel was horror.

\---

"Good morning, Sans," Queen Toriel sang as he limped his way through the castle. He had hoped to make it out without seeing either the Queen or the King, but both of them were standing in the hall. They were staring at him, as was every one around the two monarchs. 

"G--good morning, Your Highness..." Sans returned, his voice soft. It still echoed through the room's sudden silence. Queen Toriel shot a glance at Asgore, but he simply smirked back. 

"I don't care if you want my sloppy seconds," the King said, sending fear and shame coursing through Sans. Suddenly, no one was staring at Sans openly. They all made a big show of cleaning or looking at documents while they glanced from the corners of their eyes. Queen Toriel's face colored a furious red beneath her fur as she glared at her husband. 

Neither had told Sans to stay, so he fled. He prayed that this was the end of it, they had finished using him in their marital spat, but he feared it wasn't. 


	10. Muffet/Sans: Pegging, rape, painful sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Muffet/Sans, rape, pegging, strap on, anal sex, painful sex, anal fingering, bondage, spiders

"Ta-da!" Muffet spun into view, her skirt flying up just enough to let him glimpse a hint of sparkle and purple. "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

Sans shook his skull, but the webbing over his mouth kept him from telling her that she could have kept him waiting forever, because he didn't want her to do this. His hands were covered in the same sticky threads, with spiders running back and forth them to add even more. His knees were getting the same treatment, he assumed, as he felt the the webs holding them bent and spread thicken. It was a humiliating position, at first, pelvis in the air with his upper body stretched forward as if he was bowing to her. Now that she had forced his magic to form up into something resembling a fleshy bottom, it was terrifying. 

Muffet just kept smiling, however, as she cheerfully walked past him and around to the magical construct. Several of her hands stroked over his ass cheeks, while one squeezed his penis. She'd even made him form balls and a puckered asshole. Which is why he really hoped he was wrong about what had been under her skirt. 

"What good little workers!" she praised the spiders as she tugged at his legs and they didn't budge one bit. Sans whined, turning his skull to look back at her. She was still smiling. With a delicate movement, like she was curtsying, she lifted the front of her skirt and laid it over his ass. Cold plastic bumped up against the hole, down to his balls. Sans's fingers curled slightly against the hard stone floor of hotland, only causing him pain. He cried out, his words muffled by layers upon layers of silk. Muffet just giggled. She made eye contact with him as she used her thumbs to pull him open. 

It didn't want to go, too true to life even though the construct served none of the biological purposes of its model. The magic strained to stay closed, but she forced it, stretching him painfully. He could already tell from the continued brush of the dildo against his legs that the magic was too small and tight, even past the opening. Tears poured from his sockets as he begged her, again and again not to do this. Nothing made it past his gag. 

When she had him open a little, she slipped two fingers in and let go with her thumbs. Her fingers went much deeper, proving that his magic was far from ready for the massive dildo. If this was going to happen, it was good she was stretching him, he considered, but even those two fingers stung like hell. Even worse, she immediately began to scissor them open. He wasn't ready for that, for any of this. 

"Oh dear, I forgot the lube," she mused out loud as her dry fingers pinched and pulled at the flesh when she thrust them. "Do you think he needs it?" Sans kicked his feet, not very effectively, and yelled to himself that yes, yes he did. The spiders didn't answer Muffet, either, but Sans sighed when her fingers were pulled from him. She was going to go get it. 

He wasn't sure why he thought that after everything she had done so far. There wasn't an ounce of mercy to be had, so it shouldn't have surprised him like it did when the cold, hard tip of the dildo was pressed against the closed hole. She leaned into him, pressing it harder until he began to open for it. Already, it wasn't sliding so much as pulling at him as it nudged deeper. He wailed, all of his limbs tensing in protest of the pain. He wanted to thrash and flail and free himself from her clutches, but he was well and thoroughly trapped. 

Muffet speared him further, forcing his magic to take the toy. His tears soaked into the webbing, making it itch against his face. Muffet was talking more, but he didn't understand what she said. His skull buzzed with pain. She just kept shoving it farther and farther into him. He wasn't sure where his magic even stopped, but he worried what she would do when she got to that point. He was in no state to be messing with the construct now. 

The pain didn't stop, only got deeper, with the toy continuing to make the parts it had already stretched past their limit burn. Muffet's hands wrapped around his hips, given form by the same construct, and pulled. He was forced back onto the dildo even as her hips continued to thrust forward. He jumped when he felt the warmth of _her_ hips meet his magic. Everything tensed, and he was lost to another wave of agony until it relaxed some. 

Other hands stroked his ass, as if she was praising him, which only made him feel worse. He hadn't thought that he could, after everything she had done to him. He was still twitching from the pain. She pulled the dildo out, causing a fresh wave of pain, but mixed with some relief. 

Then she slammed it back into him.


	11. Sanswich: Body Swap - Soul smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sanswich, Kustard, Cherryberry, Ketchupberry, body swap, soul touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A vague riff on my Sanswich story that I've left very neglected. T_T They are cute, tho.

"What are you doing?" Blue asked, leaning on Red's shoulder suddenly. Red yelped and dropped his screwdriver and the screw he had been about to turn into place. Sans snickered next to him before bending down to fetch the dropped items for him. 

“We,” Sans flipped the screwdriver so he was holding it backwards. He handed it to Red handle first while he was looking at Blue. “Are working on the portal machine.”

“Is it broken?” Blue asked. He didn’t stop leaning on Red. He grumbled, but the weight of his liver warmed him. It was still novel and precious to him that they could have these small, intimate moments. 

“Nope,” Sans answered while Red was caught up in his thoughts. 

“Then why are you working on it?” 

“So we can text each other,” Red cut in. “Even when we’re apart.” 

“And call,” Sans added. 

“Oh! That’s so exciting!” Blue leaned even more of his weight into Red as he swung his arms out to wrap his arms around Red’s neck. Red saw his hand heading towards the machine, but he wasn’t fast enough to stop it from his spot half under Blue. Sans tried, but he only managed to meet Blue’s hand as it had already collided with the control panel. 

There was a small click, and Red passed out. 

—-

He woke up to the sounds of the others groaning. 

"Are you both okay?" he asked, his voice coming out strangely. His whole mouth felt weird. 

"Yeah," Sans croaked, his voice rough. 

"I am!" Wait, that was Sans's voice, right? "Are you?" Red blinked as Sans came into view, his eyelights wider than usual and his mouth pulled into an uncharacteristic frown. He looked Red over, his mouth softening and slowly parting as his eyelights shrunk slightly. "What in the world? How are you doing that?" 

"Doing what?" Red asked. He wasn't doing anything. 

"Is that magic? I didn't know you could get that level of detail, Sans." 

"Sans? Are you sure you didn't hit your skull? You're Sans. I'm Red." 

"Excuse me," the rough voiced... Blue?-- interjected. "I'm Sans." 

"Well that's just silly, Red," Sans--maybe?--straightened. "This isn't a very fun prank, you two. I was really worried!" 

Prank? Red sat up, shaking off a wave of dizziness. He ran his hand over his skull, trying to sort through what the fuck Sans and Blue were talking about. His hand slid over the smooth surface of a skull without blemish. He paused, hand still pressed against it. The tick meant that he knew the cracks spread over his dome very well. Their absence was like a bucket of cold water. Hands shaking, he pulled out his phone and opened up the camera app. 

"Wait? Why do you look like me?" Red glanced up and saw himself pointing at Sans. He looked back down at his phone and reversed the camera. Blue's face, normally so beautiful and brights, stared back at him with tiny eyelights and a grimace. 

"Fuck," Red breathed, and it was Blue's face that moved. "I think I know what's going on." 

"What? Woah! Blue?" Red's body, which seemed to be Sans watched him with open curiosity. 

"No, well, yes, it's Blue's body, but I'm Red. And," he quickly said before either of them could react to that, "Sans is in my body, which means Blue is in Sans's body." 

"No," Sans said, "that's not possible." 

"Then what the fuck do you think it going on, smart guy?" 

"Language!" Blue admonished in Sans's voice. 

"Fuck," Sans said, looking as dazed as Red felt. 

\---

Red was laying on Blue's bed with Sans, and Blue was pacing the room, looking very strange in Sans's body. Red had never seen Sans so active before. They were supposed to be brainstorming how to change back, but the discussion had led nowhere. Now they were just... worrying. If there was a way to do this, there had to be a way to undo it, right? 

Curious, Red touched his--Blue's sternum and summoned his soul. It came out, shining and bright and very much his. He sat up, excitement energizing him. If his soul was in this body, there were two main possibilities. Either something had happened to screw up their concept of themselves, or their souls were still sustaining their own bodies and were just in the wrong place. He would guess the latter, since it had happened to all of them. 

"Bl-- I mean, Red?" Sans asked, looking up at him from his own face. 

"What if we just need to put our souls back?" Red asked. The question was met with stunned silence. Sans quickly sat up and pulled his soul out, as well. Blue rushed over to the bed, staring at them with wonder. 

"We'll need to all try at once," Sans said. "If anyone's soul gets stuck without a body..." Red and Blue nodded. It would mean death. Blue quickly produced his soul. Red couldn't help staring. He had never been brave enough to bring up the idea of seeing each other's souls before, but he had often wondered about Blue's. It shone just a bit brighter than Red and Sans's did.

"H--here, then." Red handed his soul to Sans, who carefully took it and then handed his soul to Blue. Blue offered his soul to Red before taking it. Red tensed. He didn't feel ready to actually hold Blue's soul, but he was in Blue's body. Trying not to shake, Red reached for the soul and cupped it gently. They all sat there, holding each others' souls in silence. 

"Feeling a little warm?" Sans asked, watching Red out of the corner of Red's own sockets. Red flushed and looked away. Damn, Sans having his soul was much more exposing that he had considered. 

"What does it mean when they're warm?" Blue asked, peering at Sans's soul. 

"Nothing," Red said quickly. 

"Sure, nothing," Sans said before brushing his thumb over Red's soul. 

"Ah!" Red yelped. He quickly slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"Are you okay?" Blue asked leaning forward. "Did that hurt?" 

"No, he's not hurt," Sans, that bastard said with a smirk. He kept rubbing, keeping Red from saying anything to head off what was happening. "It actually feels really good." 

"Really?" Blue smiled, his bright expression out of place on Sans's face. He swiped the back of one finger over Sans's soul, drawing a moan out of Red's body. Blue flushed and turned his eyelights to Red. "I want to try. Do it to mine!" Red shook his skull. This was no time for messing with Blue's soul. Blue leaned forward a little more. "Please!" 

After throwing a glare at the smirking Sans, Red carefully touched Blue's soul, barely grazing it with his thumb. Blue jumped with a started squeak. 

"Oh..." 

"See, feels nice, huh?" Sans asked. Blue nodded slowly. 

"Yeah, really nice... can you do it again, Red? Maybe... harder?" He was blushing deeply, the color darker in Sans's body, but the demeanor was all Blue. Red found it just as charming, regardless of the body it came from. 

"I'm not sure it's a great idea..." he sighed, wishing they had done this when things were normal. 

"It's been a rough day," Sans countered. "How about a little stress relief before we try your theory?" 

"Yeah, then we can go back to ourselves feeling nice," Blue agreed. 

"Well, I suppose..." Red said, keeping up his hesitation despite his growing excitement at the idea. It wasn't like it could hurt, right? 


	12. Multi Ship - Omegaverse, dubcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rottonberry, Honeypuff, implied Swapfellcest, major dubcon, alpha/beta/omega, physical abuse, leashes, heat, breeding, implied kidnapping, sexual training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I missed any tags. I tried, but there's a lot going on here. I don't really know anything about omegaverse stuff, so I just dumped a lot of different dynamics into this one. I kinda like it, tho... Hope you do, too!

Stretch grinned at Edge, who scowled back at him. He turned the same expression on Black, who looked outright livid. This little peace talk was just as much a battle as everything that came before, and Stretch planned on winning. Edge also spared some of his glare for his brother, who stood behind Stretch as his beta, a surprise for all, though a much more pleasant of one for Stretch. Sans drifted behind Edge in much the same role. He was looking into the woods beyond Red hoping to catch sight of his brother, but Stretch wasn't an idiot. He had left his lone omega, Papyrus at home. 

His mask almost failed him as his sockets wandered to Black's pack. He had brought everyone with him. He had both Slim and Blue on leashes. Without a beta, Black's tyrannical nature was left to run rampant, which had helped him hold onto his own brother as well as steal Stretch's. 

"Papy!" Blue called, still as cheerful as always. 

"Shut up!" Black snarled immediately, and backhanded Blue. He fell backwards with a cry, clutching at his face. Slim hunched down, even though he wasn't the target of Black's temper this time. 

"Hey!" Stretch snapped, taking a step forward. He could feel Red next to him, humming with magic in case it came to a fight. Stretch losing his composure broke the tenuous calm. Suddenly Edge was yelling, Sans's eyes were flashing gold and blue, and Black had a wicked looking bone club in hand. 

They managed to storm back to their respective worlds without bloodshed, but the attempt at peace was ruined. 

The mulitverse free-for-all continued. 

\---

"Well done, my pet," Black purred, his fingers curled deep within Blue's pussy. Blue cried out and arched, gushing arousal over Black's hand. His bright blue eyelights were mindless hearts, seeking nothing more complex than raw pleasure. The deep red bruise on his cheekbone didn't seem to matter one bit. He rolled his skull back, exposing his delicate vertebrae to Black. Grinning, Black rewarded him with a series of nips while he removed his fingers to make room for his cock. 

Blue mewled, widening his legs to make room for Black, and his soaking wet pussy easily took Black's length. 

"You earned it," Black praised further. "Did you see your brother's face?" Black leaned forward to watch Blue as he fucked him. Even mentioning Stretch didn't break through the haze of pleasure. In a way, Black was sad. He liked a bit of cruelty now and then. Slim had long ago learned to love it, and while that was fun, the pain that used to weaken Blue's features had been fun as well. The good news was, Blue had passed his test. 

"You've earned the right to bear my young," he panted, pumping his hips as fast as he could. Blue gasped, tears wetting the edges of his sockets. 

"Thank you," he cried, words broken by the increasingly rough pounding. "Thank you, thank you, thank you..." 

\---

"What is that sleazy bastard planning?" Edge fumed, pacing across his living room. Sans sat on the couch, watching him. He couldn't stand Stretch. At least Black had some idea of how Alphas should behave. Even if he was a little shit. It burned Edge even more that Red had ended up going to Stretch after Sans had joined them. Edge was a strong Alpha. He could have supported two betas. 

"He didn't bring Papyrus," Sans frowned. "Do you think he's hurt?" 

"Wh--ahh," Edge had to bite back his reaction to ask who the fuck cared about Papyrus. Sans never took that well. 

"I'm sure he's fine." 

Sans relaxed a little and nodded. His hand went to his chin and his finger tapped against it. 

"Stretch was probably just bullshitting. I'm more curious why Black wanted to start a fight." 

"He what?" Edge stopped and stared at Sans. 

"Black would have never brought an omega that he couldn't control to a thing like that," Sans said, shrugging. "So he must have meant for that to happen." 

"Hm," Edge also tapped his chin. That was a very good thing to know. 

\---

"Why," Stretch asked Red, "does this always happen at the least convenient time?" 

"Because the world hates you," Red replied, patting him on the back. "Want me to take this one?" 

Stretch turned and shoved Red into the wall, pinning him there with several bones and a sharp glare. Sweat broke out across Red's skull, his grin twitching nervously. 

"J--just a joke," he laughed.

"Mating is my right, and my right alone," Stretch snarled. He didn't need Red acting out now. Things were bad enough. 

"Of course. I know. Definitely." Red's skull bobbed as Stretch walked away. He could get himself free. Stretch had other business to attend to. 

He went into his room. The whole room stank of sex. Whimpering and wriggling on his bed drew his attention. It had been Blue's bed, before he left. Red had insisted, with a surprising amount of defiance, that Stretch have the proper bed. Stretch shook his skull. The wound of Blue's abduction was freshly salted, but he couldn't dwell on that right now. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and cupping Papyrus's skull. Papyrus groaned and nuzzled his face into Stretch's hand, his hips still humping the air. Sweat and arousal soaked the bed covers under the distraught omega. His arms were above his head, tied sloppily to the headboard. With a guilty grimace, Stretch reached up and worked on undying them. It had been the only way he could find to make Papyrus wait long enough for him to let Red know what was going on. 

The moment Papyrus's arms were free, he threw them around Stretch's neck and pulled him in for a kiss with all his strength. Stretch toppled forward into it, his mouth open in surprise. It was quickly filled with Papyrus's tongue. This was not how it was supposed to go. Papyrus was just an omega. Even if he was in heat, he didn't get to lead. 

Stretch growled and pushed Papyrus away, breaking his hold on his neck. Papyrus fell back against the pillow with a loud whine. He even grabbed at Stretch's hoodie, trying to pull him down with him. Stretch bat his hand away and stood. This was happening on his terms, and only his terms. He angrily jerked his pants open and let them fall to the floor. His cock was already formed and hard. When he saw it, Papyrus whined again and grabbed his own knees, pulling them up and out to present his pussy to Stretch. 

"You little..." Stretch shook his skull, but he couldn't deny the primal need to fuck Papyrus's brains out. Mating with an omega in heat wasn't just a privilege of an Alpha, it was a responsibility. Their pack was small and probably the weakest of the three. He didn't have Edge's conviction or Black's ruthlessness. He honestly just wanted to protect what he had, and that meant growing the pack, however he could. Not that he minded this particular means. 

Grinning, he climbed onto the bed and between Papyrus's spread legs.


	13. Fontcest: Whipping, Abuse, Bad brother au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fontcest, bad brother AU, whipping, abuse, manipulation, oral sex, it's really sad, I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for not breaking 1500 words. >_< I'm just giving up. They'll be as long and as late as they need to be. Hahahaha

"Papyrus!" Sans yelled, his face twisting from apathy to rage in a split second. Papyrus flinched and quickly went to work cleaning up the spilled tomato sauce. He could fix this. If he used what had managed to stay in the can, he could make dinner for Sans, at least. He wouldn't need to open another can and waste food that his brother worked so hard to provide for them. Without Sans, Papyrus wouldn't even have a roof over his head. 

"I'm... I'm sorry," he said, falling to his knees to quickly wipe up what was on the floor. 

"Not yet, you aren't," Sans grumbled. "Finish cleaning that up and then come upstairs." He turned from the kitchen. 

"Wh--what about y--your dinner?" Papyrus asked desperately. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to accept his punishment. He had messed up after all, and it was only right that he make it up to his brother. Anything he could do to make Sans feel better was alright with him. He just wanted... a little more time to prepare himself. 

"I'll buy myself something at Grillby's," Sans shrugged. "Now hurry up." He stalked away, and Papyrus heard him stomp his way up the stairs. Tears blurring Papyrus's vision, he went back to wiping up the spilled sauce. It was only right that Sans could treat himself with what money was left over from taking care of him. Papyrus shouldn't expect him to use that money to replace food Papyrus had wasted. In fact, by getting himself takeout, Sans had left that bit of sauce for Papyrus to make his own dinner with. That was kind of him. He was such a good brother. 

With that reminder to himself, Papyrus hurried to clean up and put away the can of sauce carefully with the rest of the ingredients. He could make dinner later, after... after... he learned his... lesson. 

He made sure he had gotten all the sauce off himself, as well, before hanging up his apron and walking to the stairs. He stopped at the bottom, listening. There was no sound from upstairs, which meant Sans was waiting and fuming. The longer Papyrus made him wait, the worse it would be. Papyrus needed to go learn to be better. He loved Sans so much, more than even a brother should. He couldn't help it. Sans was everything to him. And Sans loved him back, even if the ways he showed it were hard to take sometimes. He wanted Papyrus to be better. 

Ignoring his trembling knees, Papyrus walked up the stairs and into his room. Sans was laying on his bed. When the door opened, he sat up and glared at Papyrus. 

"Took you long enough," he snapped, scooting to the edge of the bed. Papyrus didn't watch him so much as the long thin object he pulled with him. The tears threatened to make a comeback. It had just been tomato sauce, right? 

"I--I'm sorry, brother," Papyrus bowed his skull. Sans hated when he cried. "I wanted to be th--thorough." 

"You kept me waiting," Sans said, ignoring him. "You know what to do." Papyrus nodded. He did, and with tremors wracking his body, he laid his torso across Sans's femurs, settling his pelvis right up against his leg so his tailbone was presented to him. 

"At least you can do one thing right," Sans sneered. He was so mad. Papyrus had made him mad. Papyrus had to do this for him. 

Sans didn't give him any warning before bringing the thin leather switch down across the back of his pelvis with a sharp crack. Papyrus cried out, gripping the edge of his sheets to steady himself against the pain. The tears couldn't be denied anymore. They slipped free and ran down his face to fall into the carpet, where they vanished. That was fine. They didn't matter. He didn't matter. 

The switch struck again, this time on the back of his femurs, near the socket of his pelvis. Papyrus gasped, biting back a wail of pain. It always stung more near the socket. Sans silently continued to lay stripe after stripe of pain along Papyrus's pelvis and femurs until Papyrus couldn't help but shriek as one fell directly on top of a spot that had already been hit. 

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Papyrus," Sans said quietly while Papyrus sobbed into the balled up blankets from his bed. He nodded, unable to speak past the tears. He was going to be better, for Sans. "Then get up." 

Papyrus struggled to convince his legs to get under him and take his weight, but he managed it with a sharp hiss. A few of the burning streaks had landed on the ball of his femurs, and they screamed with pain as they slid into the socket of his pelvis, rough bone drawing across them. He was going to have trouble walking for a few days. 

"There you go," Sans said, his voice softened and almost kind. "Do you think you can kneel?" Papyrus whimpered, but he nodded. He could do whatever Sans needed of him. "Very good," Sans praised. Papyrus smiled, wiping his face as he carefully got down on his knees in front of Sans. The additional movement caused the bruising bone to hurt worse, reaching a peak as he sat back and his heels pressed into the wounds. He gulped back a fresh round of tears. Sans hated when he cried. 

Sans spread his legs, giving Papyrus a clear view of his shorts tenting at the crotch. It always made him feel weird, how Sans managed to get aroused during his punishments. He understood, of course, that Sans's body found it confusing. Papyrus was draped across his lap, after all. Sans loved Papyrus and being near him aroused him. That was normal and Papyrus was so happy that his brother felt that way about him, too. He was happy that he was able to take care of him when this happened. It was another way to help Sans feel better after Papyrus had messed everything up. 

"Mm, yes, Papyrus," Sans moaned as Papyrus crawled forward with a series of winces and pulled his cock free of his shorts. Papyrus's tongue took a few tries, but he managed it so he could lick up the squat blue length. Sans was so thick. Papyrus loved it. He loved him. He loved the taste of Sans as he took him into his mouth. Sans started to help by thrusting up, though his first one caught Papyrus off guard. He almost choked, but he was able to swallow around the head of Sans's cock instead. Sans moaned loudly, causing a bright burst of pleasure in Papyrus's soul. 

He went to work with enthusiasm, his pain receding as pleasure took its place. Papyrus licked, gulped, and teased Sans's cock, his own arousal growing until his pussy sat hot and wet in his pelvis. The edges of the magic pulled at his wounds slightly, but Sans's obvious pleasure was enough for Papyrus to ignore it. Perhaps after he was done Sans would take care of him this time. He could just imagine how sweet he would be, now that Papyrus had taken his punishment. 

"Oh fuck, Papyrus. Yes! Damn, I love when you do that," Sans cried as Papyrus swallowed repeatedly around the head of his cock, taking him fully into his mouth. Sans cupped his skull, making Papyrus blush, and held him there. "Yes, yes!" He came, flooding Papyrus's mouth. Papyrus coughed, caught off guard once again, but Sans must not have noticed, because he kept his cock firmly against the back of Papyrus's throat as his release poured out. 

He finally pulled away as his cock began to soften. Papyrus had cum all over his mandible and a lot of it had spilled onto his lap. He was going to need to do laundry tonight. It wasn't Sans's fault. His own magic had soaked into his shorts as he listened to his brother's pleasure. 

"Good job, Papyrus," Sans kept his hand on Papyrus's skull for a few moments longer, his expression loose and pleased. Papyrus loved seeing Sans like this. "You're a good brother. I love you." 

"I love you too, Sans," Papyrus said quickly. Even though it hurt, he raised himself up on his knees. He wanted to ask Sans to help him come, as well, but Sans abruptly let his hand drop and got to his feet. 

"I'll see you tonight. I'm going to go get some grub." 

Papyrus froze, his mouth open and his soul twisting itself into knots. He wanted his brother to stay. This time was so nice, and he wanted to keep feeling like this. Just a little bit longer was fine. Sans, oblivious like always, walked out of his room without noticing Papyrus's distress. 

No, Papyrus should let him go. It was his fault Sans needed to go out for dinner, after all. He couldn't be selfish and ask him to wait even longer to eat. Not for something as silly as this. Wincing, Papryus got up and crawled onto the bed, curling up where Sans had just been sitting. The sweet smell of ketchup and Sans's musk filled his nasal aperture as he shoved his hand between his legs and pleasured himself. Again. 

Maybe next time Sans would stay.


	14. US Asgoriel: Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underswap Asgoriel, face sitting, oral sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written Underswap Asgoriel before. I can't help but imagine that US Toriel is lightly and lovingly domineering. It's a very fun image.

“Lay back for me, my dear,” Toriel purred. Asgore flushed and nodded, reclining on the bed in nothing but his boxers. She smiled and kitten print, one of his favorites. Asgore may have been King, but he was no fearsome monarch. He was, to her and to all, the sweetest monster alive. And she loved to boss that sweet monster around. 

“What tonight, my love?” Asgore asked huskily, well aware of the game they played and fully accepting of it. 

“Prepare your mouth to deliver my pleasure, my darling,” she said smoothly, pulling her robe free, careful to not catch it on her horns. 

“Oh, my dear,” Asgore pinked. “At least try to be quiet this time, please. We don’t want to wake the kids.”

Toriel laughed as she took her place kneeling above him, but it was all part of the act. She adored how devoted he was to taking care of their children and all of monsters. Asgore stared up at her, his embarrassment only adding to her delight. She drew it out by running her hands down her body as she stared him in the eyes. When her hands reached her hips, she trailed her fingers in so they met right above the coarse over her pussy. 

She made sure Asgore watched as she dragged her fingers through the fur, parting it in trails that led to the lips of her most private area. There, she spread her fingers, pulling the lips with them and exposing herself to Asgore. 

“My dear,” he rumbled as she lowered her hips and let her pussy meet his mouth, withdrawing her hands. Asgore, sweet man that he was, also put everything he had into taking care of her. He started by licking at her lips, wetting then with saliva and, before long, her own arousal.

When she grew impatient and sat fully on him he thrust his tongue into her. She groaned, grabbing onto his horns to steady herself. He thrust his tongue deep into her, licking at the inside of her pussy. It was somehow delicate but also so very stimulating. 

“Oh, my love,” Toriel moaned, rocking her hips. Asgore continued, giving it his all even as she smothered his face with her body. His hands even came up and cupped her buttocks, holding her to him. He was strong, of course, and she could feel his desperation to please her in the way he held o to her. She tested it with a small smile by humping his face, which pulled at his grip. Once he figured out what she was doing, he loosened his grip. She was in charge, after all. 

“Ah, my love, my love,” Toriel cried as Asgore pulled her to him and thrust his long tongue deep into her. She was already closing in on her first orgasm. With a vice grip on his horns, she ground against him as her release hit her. She clenched around his tongue, holding still for the first time since they had started. The pleasure eventually released her, and she pushed back up onto her knees so she could see Asgore’s face. 

It was sopping wet and shining with her slick. The fur all over his muzzle and outward across his face was soaked. He panted up at her with a ridiculously beautiful smile. She wanted to kiss him, but she realistically did not bend that way. She would just need to pepper him with them later. A wide smile curled up the sides of her muzzle. 

After she was done having her way with the love of her life. 


	15. King of Spades/Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: King of Spades/Sans, rape/noncon, size difference, painful sex, tentacle, vaginal tearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, no context bit of suffering. Sans's suffering, anyways. Just what we need, amiright?

“Ah—stop! It’s not going to fit!” Sans cried, his fingers clawing at the ground. All that succeeded in doing was grinding the tips of the bones painfully. The weird, long tongue... tentacle thing held him in a vice grip. No matter how much he kicked and struggled, he was stuck with his ass in the air while the monster shoved his fat, hard cock into him. 

“So?” The monster’s deep voice held clear disdain for Sans and his pain. He used the tentacle to pull Sans back, stretching his magic open painfully to make room for the absurd length. It wasn’t that it was particularly large so much as the whole monster was large, several times larger than Sans. Clearly this was not supposed to work, but for some reason the monster was determined to make it. 

“Ah! Ah—Haa!” Sans gasped, tears dribbling from his sockets as he was drilled even deeper. The pain turned white hot. If this didn’t stop, his pussy would be torn open. He struggled. No matter how pointless it was or how tired his limbs grew, the pain drove him to struggle. 

“Please,” he begged as another inch slid into him, the movement smoother, even though he was sure it wasn’t arousal slicking the way. 

“Please? Please fill you up until you burst?” The monster laughed, his whole body moving with the sound and shaking Sans in the process. He wailed, sliding partway off the monster’s length before the tentacle roughly shoved him back on to the point of fresh agony. 

Sans tried to beg more, because there wasn’t anything else he could do, but he couldn’t gather his wits enough to form the words. All that came out of his mouth was sobs and cries. His magic was stretched further and further. He thought he felt it stretch in towards his ribs, as well, but with all the pain individual sensations were mostly lost. It could just be his fear. He didn't get a good look, so maybe the monster could fuck him up to his jaw. The thought sent panic through his exhausted limbs. 

Something just as awful if not more so happened, instead. Sans's magic pressed against the inside of his pelvic inlet and slowly began to push against the bones. The static joints began to prickle from the pressure. He wouldn't have thought that his pelvis would be able to come apart at the seams, but it was starting to seem like a very real possibility. 

"Gonn...gah! Gahhh!" Sans wailed, trying to give voice to a warning. It wasn't like the monster was going to listen, but Sans couldn't think past the pain. "B--bre--ah!--break!" he screamed as the monster laughed and went even deeper. When did it end? It had to end. 

Or Sans might end.


	16. Slim/Baseball Bat: Object Insertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slim/Baseballbat, object insertion, large insertion, masturbation, exhibitionism, mentions of: casual sex, Fluffyhoodies, Swapfellcest, HoneyBBQ, BBQKetchup

“I dare you...to fuck your self with something in this room.”

Red’s dare was met with laughter from the rest of the group, but Slim was already looking around thoughtfully. 

“Oh shit, is he actually going to do it?” Stretch asked, waving his glass and splashing a bit of his drink out onto his hoodie. He looked down at the wet spot sadly for a minute before shrugging. 

They were all a little floaty by that point, but then that was the goal. A night of indulgence and stress relief to take the edge off of their respective loops through hell. Finding the others had helped Slim feel so much less alone. 

“Of course he’s gonna do it,” Red barked. His glass was empty, but he was fumbling the lid off his bottle of mystery alcohol. “He’ll fuck anything.” 

Which was true, but Slim still flushed. 

“Red’s just hoping Slim’ll pick him,” Sans teased.

“Shut up!” Red snapped.

“Anything is right,” Stretch laughed, and Red smacked his foot. 

Slim smiled to himself. They did fuck each other occasionally, but he was more interested in giving them a show for now. Then maybe they could fuck. 

His sockets fell on a stray mustard bottle. It was a bit slimmer than he would like, but there wasn’t much in Red’s room aside from trash. Slim picked it up, considering it. 

“That little thing?” Red asked. He stood suddenly, wobbled for a moment, and then stomped over to his closet, nudging a complaining Stretch out of the way with his foot to get the door open. Slim watched with interest as he vanished inside. He had thought Red was about to proposition him. 

Red reappeared after some minutes and sounds of stuff moving around with a metal baseball bat clutched in one hand and held up triumphantly. Sans whistled while Stretch leaned around the closet door to see what the noise was about. 

Slim felt his magic settle around his pelvis. 

He dropped the mustard bottle without fanfare and started in on his belt. Oh yes, this was more like it. Red laughed and handed him the bat. Slim paused to take it and run his hand over the wide hitting end. There were a few dents in it, but it was in amazing shape. A nice, wide, long shape. Slim grinned and quickly shimmied his pants off. Red kept laughing as he fell back into a lounging sit. 

"Oh boy, he's excited already!" Stretch snickered, eyeing Slim's pelvis. Slim helped him by leaning back and arching up. He couldn't see Stretch anymore, but there was a serious of sharp coughs. Slim decided to just get right into the show. He left the hand holding the bat laying on the floor and used his other to rub over the lips of his pussy. Once they were completely covered, he curled his finger and dragged the tips through the folds of flesh, spreading them when he reached the middle. Red whistled, his sharpened teeth making a distinct sounds that Slim knew well. 

He teased them a little more by dipping the tips of his fingers into his pussy and spreading it further, but he didn't really need it. He would much rather get on with the main event. Using his shoulders to hold himself up, he brought the baseball bat up and rubbed the bulbous tip against his pussy. That set off a flurry of whispers that made him want to laugh. The metal was cold, sending a shock through his magic. He rubbed it up and down the lips, wetting the bat as his pussy pulsed with desire. They had no idea what Sans put him through. 

Slim pressed the bat towards his pelvis, stretching open his magic to make room for it. He went slowly. While he could take the bat, he was sure, without stretching, but that didn't mean he could just shove it up there. He took his time, alternating between pushing deeper, thrusting onto it, and twisting so it was well lubricated. 

"Holy shit, look at that--"

"--gonna fit past his inlet?"

"Just sliding right in..." 

Stretch slowed his movements at a twinge of pain. He wasn't allowed to hurt himself without Sans there anymore. He pulled the bat out slightly and spent a moment shallowly fucking himself with it. It barely counted, but the gradual stretching helped. When his magic felt ready, he thrust it a little deeper. Sure enough, his magic parted easily for it. Slim moaned, staring at the ceiling and imagining Sans was doing it. He gripped the bat with both hands and prepared for a big push deeper. 

He was surprised when the bat reached the back of his pussy. He gasped and arched his hips a little higher, reveling in the feeling of fullness. 

"Look!" 

"Woah..." 

"...like nothing..." 

Slim smiled, took a moment, and then really started the show. He pulled the bat back out, easing the pressure on his magic. It relaxed gratefully, the change in sensation and anticipation for the return of the bat sending tingles through his magic into his bones. He stopped when the tip of the bat was nearly out of him, but still holding his pussy open. Then he slammed it back into himself sharply. It ripped a moan out of him as it hit the back again. He wished it wasn't so smooth. Some texture would really make this perfect. Still, he was enjoying himself, and he hoped the others were, too. 

With a long series of moans, Slim fucked himself with the bat, just like Red had instructed. He kept getting close to coming, but never seemed to be able to make it. Groaning with frustration, he let go of the bat with one hand and began to furiously rub his clit. That did the trick and with a cry, he came, shoving his pelvis towards the ceiling. His magic tightened around the bat, on the verge of painful but also wracking him with intense pleasure. When it ended, he collapsed to the floor. He let go of the bat and it popped out of him, his magic still contracting with the aftershocks. 

The room was silent without his voice filling it. Slim pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could finally look at the others. 

Every single one was looking somewhere other than him, each with a distinct glow coming from their crotch. Slim tilted his skull and thoughtfully rubbed his fingers through the sticky mess he'd made of his pussy. He could probably go another round, or two... 

Or three. 


	17. Creepy Swapcest Pining: Chastity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Creepy US Papyrus lusting after US Sans, chastity belt, forced chastity, sexual frustration, sexual naivete, jealousy

It all started after Papyrus came across Sans and Grillby talking. They were sitting together on a boulder while Sans explained his training and how he was going to be a mighty guard soon. Grillby was very nice, listening quietly most of the time, but also encouraging Sans. He gave him his undivided attention. It was great, until Papyrus came along. 

"You were practically in his lap!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking unusually upset. Sans cowered on the couch, confused. He hadn't meant to upset Papy. 

"It was a small boulder," Sans explained, not sure why it mattered. 

"And who picked that spot?" Papyrus asked, his mouth curled downwards. 

"Uh, Grillby, but why--?"

"I knew it!" Papyrus growled, actually growled! 

"Papy...?" Sans asked, unsure why his brother was reacting like this. 

"Sans... Sans, I'm sorry," Papyrus suddenly relaxed, and he crouched down next to Sans's knees. "I'm not mad at you. But you need to understand that there are a lot of monsters out there with... impure intentions." 

"Im--impure?" Sans asked, looking Papyrus in the sockets. He watched his brother smile sadly and felt a pang of guilt in his soul. He had messed up, hadn't he? 

"I mean they want to do things with you, things you aren't ready for. But don't worry, I'm going to protect you." 

"What things, Papy?" Blue still wasn't sure he understood. However, Papyrus just shook his head. 

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you..."

\--

The next day, Papyrus, grinning, handed Sans a box. Sans took it, almost dropping it when the weight of it surprised him. 

"What's this, Papy?" he asked, smiling back and setting the box on the couch. 

"You'll see," Papyrus gestured at it. Sans turned to the box. It wasn't wrapped, but it was taped shut, so it had the feeling of a present. Excitement hummed in his soul as he tore the tape off and pulled open the flaps. His smile failed as he took in the item inside without comprehension. It looked kind of like a pair of panties, but it was made of rigid metal. Both sides where it would sit against his crests were hinged, like doors that met in the middle of the front. There was a loop there, as if something would hold them in place, and the whole thing closed. 

"What...what is it...?" 

"It's your protection!" Papy exclaimed without the least drop in his mood. "By wearing this, no one will be able to hurt you." 

"Wear it?" Sans looked at the--garment?--with concern. "It looks... uncomfortable." 

"You'll get used to it," Papy insisted. "And most importantly, you'll be safe..." 

\--

Sans laid in bed, trying to ignore the extra weight around his pelvis. He still didn't really understand why he needed to wear this, or why Papyrus had put a lock on the front and kept the key. It seemed like, inside the house, Sans would be safe, but Papyrus had insisted as he, embarrassingly, put it on for Sans.

So now Sans had a metal... thing around his pelvis. He found the part that ran under his pelvis, across his inlet, the most distracting. It kept rubbing against the bone and it felt weird. He had never given that area much thought, but now it was all he could think about. He turned onto his side, and the metal fell slightly to that side, scraping along his pelvis. He would have thought that it would hurt, but there was something nice about the feeling. At least Papy had been thoughtful about his comfort. 

Wearing it around the first day was just as distracting. It kept pressing and rubbing against his pelvis, which was quite sensitive he found out, whenever he walked or even sat down. The worst part was training. As he followed Alphys's explosive movements, the metal garment would not stop distracting him. When Alphys asked what was wrong, he didn't know what to tell her. Even though Papy had told Sans not to tell anyone or show it to them. They might be tempted. He didn't think Alphys would do anything... impure, but he trusted his brother. He told her he was feeling off, which wasn't quite a lie. 

He rushed home with her calling after him to feel better. The whole way back the metal rubbed and rubbed. By the time Sans made it inside, his whole body felt hot. Maybe he was sick. Hurrying into his room, he shed his battle body. It didn't help, but it did show him that his pelvis was giving off a strange blue glow under the garment. He wanted to pull it off and see what was going on, but it was locked in place and he didn't have the key. He would need to wait until Papy got home. 

With a frustrated huff, Sans laid down on top of his covers. He was too hot to get under them, but maybe some sleep would help. He couldn't afford to be sick, not after missing most of training today. For all he intended to sleep, his body had different ideas. There was something like an itch in his pelvis, right under where it curved across his pubic arch. He couldn't scratch it through the metal, however. Sans frowned. That was frustrating, but it was a simple puzzle for the Magnificent Sans.

If he raised his hips slightly, the metal fell back, rasping across the spot in place of his fingers. Then, by lowering them again, he could push it up to do more of the same. He sighed with relief as the itch was scratched. The next problem was that in the next moment the itch returned, but stronger. Whining with frustration, Sans repeated the movement. Once again, the itch got worse. Sans set his features. He was going to beat this thing. 

By the time Papyrus got home, Sans was absolutely desperate. No matter how fast he moved, he could not get the itch to go away. It had only intensified over the... he wasn't even sure how long he had been doing this. It felt like it had been forever. His body was tired and his pelvis burned with the need to be itched. When he heard the door open, Sans fell out of his bed and scrambled to his bedroom door. He didn't even think about the fact that he was naked aside from the metal garment. Papy was still shaking snow off his shoes when Sans made it down the stairs and stopped in front of him. 

"Sans?" Papyrus asked, looking him up and down once before tactfully looking away. "What happened?" 

"P--Papy," Sans wailed. "It's...it's... I have this itch and I can't... I can't get to it. Please unlock it. Please." 

"An itch...?" Papyrus asked, looking at Sans's pelvis again. "No, Sans, that's not an itch. It looks like we did this just in time." He smiled at Sans and made no move to get the key to the lock. 

"What do you mean?" Sans was about to cry. 

"This is what I wanted to protect you from, and it looks like the belt is doing its job."

"But... but there's no one here." Sans did start to cry. Papyrus wanted this to happen? He had said it was to protect Sans from others. "Why can't I have it off in the house. I'm safe here, right?" 

Papyrus jumped slightly, his smile vanishing for a half second before it settled back into place. He nodded and stroked Sans's skull, his hand leaving more fire in its wake. Suddenly, Sans wanted Papyrus to touch him elsewhere, anywhere, and he didn't know why. Something about his brother's touch was so much nicer than his own. 

"Of course you are, bro. But we can't have you falling into those impure thoughts, now can we? You're a hero. So just power through it." 

"Y--yeah..." Sans nodded, squeezing his legs together to keep from rocking his pelvis against the metal. It made sense. He needed to stay strong and do the right thing. Touching that spot would be the wrong thing, so he couldn't do it. Papyrus was looking out for him. Swallowing back his tears, Sans hugged his brother. Papyrus hissed, suddenly leaning forward to meet Sans in an awkward pose where only their shoulders really touched. He must not want to touch Sans while he was being so...dirty. 

This was all for the best. 


	18. SF & US Papyruses/SF Sans: Spitroast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SF Papyrus and Underswap Papyrus / SF Sans, rape/noncon, spitroast, sexual slavery, collar, chains, filth, smoking, shotgunning, pain, deepthroat, SF Bad Brother AU I guess?, disassociation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, cuddly thank you to [Lyco](https://twitter.com/lycovore) for the amazing art of SF Sans being... just so sad. <3 T_T

Sans crossed his arms and glared at the door as the lock turned and it swung open. Papyrus's hunched form was backlit as he scurried inside, followed by a very similar silhouette. The sandwich wrappers crunched under two pairs of feet, and some barbecue sauce bottles clinked together. Sans had already gone about the small space he was allowed, in his corner of the living room, and thrown Papyrus's trash as far as it would go. The chain didn't offer him any other option to try and keep things clean. 

"What the fuck, dude? You really lost it this time," the second figure asked in a voice not dissimilar from Papyrus's. 

"I just needed... needed.... It doesn't matter. It's going to restart, soon. Did you want to do this or not?" Papyrus's voice was harsher, more anxious. He turned to Sans and his golden tooth gleamed in the darkeness. 

"Yeah, yeah," the other voice said. "Can we turn on some lights or something? I'm going to trip and dust." 

Papyrus barked out a laugh, but he changed course and turned on the lamp by the couch. Sans flinched at the suddenness, but his eyelights adjusted quickly. It barely let out any light, but it was enough to see the others. Most of the light fell on Papyrus himself, in his wrinkled black tanktop and too large jacket. His skull moved around with jerky motions, always darting away from Sans when it happened to fall on him for a second. His pants were already glowing orange and looking tight around the crotch. Fucking pervert. 

The monster he had brought with him was similar in facial structure, height, and posture, though he only slumped rather than hunched. His teeth were also different, all present and blandly flat. He wore an orange hoodie that was two sizes too big and draped low over his khaki cargo pants. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out from the big pocket in the front and tapped the box against his hand. 

"Wow, you really chained him up," he commented, looking Sans over. Sans had the urge to withdraw deeper into his corner, but doing so wouldn't help. It was clear as day what was going on, and the monster didn't seem to care one bit. Sans had been chained via this fucking collar in the corner of their living room for a while now. He had counted sixteen days, but sometimes Papyrus gave him things that left him without his wits. He was clothed, for now, but every piece of it was filthy. Papyrus was just as bad about laundry as he was about the trash. 

"It makes things easier," Papyrus shrugged and held out his hand. A cigarette was promptly placed in it, and, once he had placed it between his teeth, the other monster even lit it for him. Then he lit one for himself. The room quickly filled with the smell of smoke. Sans grimaced, but he had given up trying to talk sense into his brother. He didn't care about Sans or anything except his own twisted gratification. He turned his attention to the other monster, instead. 

"And who the fuck are you?" he asked. 

"Me?" the monster asked and then took a long drag on his cigarette. "No one." That made Papyrus laugh for some reason, which quickly became coughing. He walked over to Sans, trailing ash all over the floor, and reached for his collar. Sans was tempted to bite him. Again. His chances of escape were even worse with Papyrus's friend here, however. He should save it for when they were alone again. 

"Fuck," the other monster breathed, spewing smoke in a billowing cloud towards the ceiling. "Smoking inside is really nice. My brother would have a fit." 

Papyrus laughed some more and waved his hand at his friend. Sans watched him take a drag with a glare. He did love rubbing in Sans's face all the things Sans had yelled at him for before. Sans wasn't ready to get a face full of the smoke, straight from Papyrus's mouth. Coughing, Sans folded towards the floor in an attempt to get away from the smoke. He heard them both laugh. The chain fell away from his collar, but he was too shaken to do anything. Papyrus grabbed the collar and dragged Sans into the middle of the living room. 

"Which side do you want?" he asked. Sans was confused for a moment, but the words sunk in and chilled him. 

"You got a recommendation?" the other monster asked in reply. 

"Why don't you take his pussy? I know how to keep him from biting." 

"Ugh, boner killer," the monster laughed. "Don't tell me any more. The pussy is fine." 

Papyrus laughed along. Sans had bit Papyrus's cock, on more than one occasion, and he had, unfortunately, learned how to keep Sans from closing his mouth while he fucked it. Sans had become used to Papyrus's repeated abuses, but he didn't want that strange fucking creep touching him. He yanked against Papyrus's hold. 

"Sans," Papyrus cautioned, tightening his hold on his collar. 

"Not him," Sans snapped. "I'll do whatever you want, but I don't want him to fuck me." 

"But that is what I want," Papyrus sighed. He reached around Sans and started to open up his shorts. Sans kicked and twisted, but Papyrus put his full, larger weight on him, pushing him down into the carpet. Trapped, Sans couldn't stop the pop of the button or the slide of the zipper. Then, when Papyrus removed his weight, he had no way to keep the shorts on his body. His pelvis was exposed, vulnerable. Papyrus threw the shorts away, far beyond his reach. Sans glared up at him, but he couldn't stop the trembles that wracked his body. What had he done, that Papyrus would treat him like this, like he had no value? 

He didn't ask, not that Papyrus had answered any of his questions over the last two weeks. At first it looked like it pained him, but lately even that bit of emotion had vanished. There was certainly none of it as he dragged Sans to his knees by his collar. Sans pulled, but there was no give in his brother's grip. With a short, sharp zip, Papyrus's cock was freed from his pants and fell forward into Sans's face. He winced, grimacing at the musky, unwashed smell. 

"You know the drill," Papyrus muttered, thrusting his hips towards Sans. The urge to bite grew even more as the other monster laughed. While Sans knew it was pointless, he clenched his jaw as tight as he could. Papyrus sighed and slid his thumbs into the joins on either side of Sans’s mandible. Sans was able to hold for a bit, but the pain of pressure at the delicate spot got to him and he opened his mouth. 

“Nice,” commented the other monster, like he was taking notes. Papyrus got his thumbs as deep as they would go, his fingers splayed along the sides of Sans’s skull. He used the grip to maneuver Sans so his mouth went over Papyrus’s cock up to his pelvis. Sans gagged as it hit the back of his throat. 

Papyrus didn’t care, just like he hadn’t cared about Sans at all lately. He started to thrust into Sans’s mouth, groaning as the head of his cock repeatedly ran into his throat. 

“Standing, huh?” Hands wrapped around the sides of Sans’s pelvis, pulling it up. His legs hung below it, too short to reach the ground while his neck screamed in protest at suddenly holding up his entire upper body alone. He scrambled for something to hold onto and ended up clinging to Papyrus’s arms. Papyrus just laughed. 

Sans had no way of seeing what was going on with his lower half. His vision was entirely filled with Papyrus’s pants and pelvis. That meant he just tensed in preparation for the worst, but still jumped when the creep shoved his dick into him. It hurt, Sans's tenseness fighting against the intrusion, but his pussy was too well used to have any real trouble with the cock. The monster was able to slide in until his pelvis met Sans's without any issue. The force of it rocked him, pushing him further onto Papyrus's dick and causing his legs to swing. He bent them, wishing for some kind of support for them, but the monster wasn't interested in his comfort. Obviously. 

Papyrus and the monster struggled for a bit, thrusting into him at odd intervals that pulled and pushed at his body. They laughed over his muffled grunts of discomfort and eventually paused and counted down before both jamming their disgusting cocks into him at the same time, pressing his spine together painfully. Letting go of Papyrus's arms was out of the question, so Sans tried kicking at the other monster. That led to the monster pausing to move his grip to Sans's femurs, pulling his legs up around his waist and putting all of Sans's weight on the joints between his legs and pelvis. 

Stretched like that between them, Sans was treated as nothing more than a sex toy. 

His attention wandered once he was able to accept the idea that there was no way out of this situation. Not until Papyrus and his friend were done. He couldn't stand to hear them joking and moaning as they fucked him endlessly. It was better to disconnect from his body all together and live in the white blankness of his own mind. It wasn't like his brother really wanted him. All he wanted was Sans's body, so he could have it. 

But he could never have Sans. 


	19. Fluffyhoodies: Fisting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fluffyhoodies, fisting, voyeurism, causal sex, masochism, overstim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't pick between fisting and overstim haha

"Ah--ahh!" Slim's skull rolled back as his jaw fell open. His last glimpse of Red's skull hovering above him was smirking sharply. Slim had to admire Red's ingenuity. Using magic to put flesh over the bones of his hand had made it a significantly tighter fit, even while Red had his fingers in tight together. It was almost a spear shape, and he was stabbing it into Slim like one. 

"Dude, aren't you going too fast?" Stretch appeared above Slim, looking down at him with concern. Slim gave him a smile. It was adorable how soft he was. 

"He's sucking me up," Red said without the least bit of worry, even though he was applying a good bit of pressure to get his whole hand into Slim's pussy. The flesh around the base of his thumb and top of his palm squished against Slim's magic, stretching it to its limit. Slim kicked his legs, trying to get some leverage to push himself further onto it. It was entirely true that Slim wanted Red to get his hand into him. With a grunt, Red gave one larger push, and his hand popped past the outer muscles of Slim's magic and ran into the back. Red quickly curled his fingers into a fist, so he didn't stab Slim for long. Rather, his fist sat in Slim, broad, heavy, and never completely still. 

Slim could have laid there all day. 

Red wasn't all that patient. After only a few minutes, he started to move his arm, drawing it out just a bit, then pushing it back in. Slim moaned, encouraging him. This was fun, too. Red's fist didn’t move much but it did all kinds of amazing things to Slim's pussy. It was thick, textured, and never completely still. Slim widened his legs and inches his hips closer to Red. 

“Sh—shit,” Red breathed. His fingers wriggled inside Slim, sending lots of little bits of pleasure radiating out. Slim’s toes curled and he moaned again. There was some whispering from the others. 

"Harder," Slim groaned, turning his skull to shoot Red a heated look. Red's face was entirely colored with a nearly glowing flush. He caught Slim's sockets and it seemed to brighten even more. Slim was worried it was too much, even for someone like Red, but suddenly Red grinned. Slim laid back into a more comfortable position to enjoy himself. 

"Watch this," Red announced, quieting Stretch and Sans. Red's fist withdrew with some effort, Red keeping it balled rather than straightening it to fit. Slim's magic yielded to it with that pleasing stretch that Slim loved. Once it reached the point that it almost slipped free, Red slammed it back in, basically punching Slim. Delightful pain burst at the back of Slim's magic, trickling slowly through his bones. That was it. 

"Yes," he cried, to ensure that Red wouldn't stop. 

"Oh my god, Slim," Sans said, his smile coming through clearly in his voice. 

Red withdrew slowly again before quickly filling Slim back up again. 

"Faster," Slim panted. He wasn't going to get anywhere with this pace. 

"If you insist," Red said, and Slim got the sense that he had calmed down now that he hadn't managed to hurt Slim, that he knew of. He grunted with the effort of sliding his fist back more quickly. Even though Slim was dripping wet, his magic still fought him a little. He did it, though, putting in an impressive amount of effort for one of them. 

"Yes, fuck, ah!" Slim yelled as Red slammed his fist into him three times in quick succession. It was a lot at once, and suddenly Slim's orgasm was imminent. "Gonna come--gonna come!" he rasped, trying to give Red a bit of a heads up. Unfortunately, that made Red stop. Fortunately, he had enough sense to get back to it after a moment's thought. He grabbed onto Slim's femur, holding him steady as he pounded his fist into Slim's pussy even faster than before. 

It didn't take much for Slim to finish with him moving like that. His magic pulsed around Red's hand as he lost himself in pleasure. Red, to his credit, didn't let that stop him. His fist slowed from the additional pressure, but didn't stop fucking Slim all the way through his orgasm and to the other side of it. Slim's magic clenched in alarm as the bright sparks of pleasure turned into needles. He was quickly overwhelmed by the ongoing stimulation, but all he could do was gasp. Red chuckled as Slim whined, trying to get away from his hand. It didn't work, the same clenching that was trying to fend it off trapping it within Slim. 

"Red!" he cried. "Red--ah! Stop!" 

With a chuckle, Red slowed to a stop, still wrist deep in Slim. Grateful, Slim's body relaxed, and Red did pull his hand free, straightening it to make it easier. Slim stared at the ceiling, tears prickling at his sockets, but thankfully not falling. Fuck, he felt so good now. 

"You bastard," he sighed, smiling. 


	20. HoneyMuffin: Cunnilingous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: US Muffet/US Papyrus, rape/noncon, oral sex, cunnilingus, threats, web, restraints

"Yes, yes, yes!" Muffet cried, four of her hands, at least, holding Papyrus's skull to her crotch. He couldn't even move his tongue like this, but that didn't matter to her. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself against his teeth and nasal aperture. Fuck, she almost got up to his sockets. It was bad enough having her slick smeared all over the lower half of his face. He sure didn't want it there. To try and entice her into staying over his mouth, he licked at her pussy whenever it was in range of his tongue. She giggled and finally slowed to a stop. 

"It's nice to see you getting into your work," she hummed. Her legs shifted, thighs tightening around his skull as she planted her self squarely on top of his mouth. Her hands were gone, but neither position had been the least bit necessary. Papyrus was already restricted from moving away from her. Even drawing his skull back wasn't an option from his spot stretched across the counter of his shop. A stray thought hoped that she cleaned it well, despite the fact that he didn't really give a fuck about that right now. 

Webs held him to the countertop, arms pinned to his sides and legs tight together. He couldn't even wiggle, just lay there perfectly straight as she continued to mash her pussy into his face. Of course she had left his mouth free. That had talked, briefly, after she had tied him up. He had protested the treatment, no matter what his tab was up to, but she had shut him down easily enough. 

"If you won't do it, I know another pile of bones that will. If I feed him a sob story, he'd probably do it willingly, out of the kindness of his soul, right?" 

So Papyrus was trying to get Muffet off so she would leave Sans alone, and he was trying his best because he wanted her to leave him alone as quickly as possible. She, however, seemed determined to take her time. 

"Oh Papyrus, that's it, nice and deep," she praised as he thrust his tongue into her. He grimaced, not wanting her praise on top of having her flavor all over his tongue. He didn't know what, but he was going to be drinking something strong after this to get that taste out of his mouth. 

Muffet made it worse by bouncing herself on it. He left his tongue out, holding it as firm as he could as she basically fucked it. The very thought was revolting, as was the way her movement splashed her arousal all over his face. Some drops even fell into his sockets, sending unpleasant shivers down his spine. Even more of it was seeping into his mouth. It made him sick. 

"Ah, my clit, get my clit," she demanded, stopping herself to present it to him. He was almost grateful, since flicking his tongue over the little bead of flesh didn't require him to put his tongue back into her. She leaned forward, moaning loudly. It was a surprise when she came after only a few flicks. Even more of her disgusting juices spread over his face and dripped into his mouth. He couldn't even turn his skull because of her legs. At least it was over. 

"That's one," Muffet sighed. "Let's get started on two."


	21. Redmare(??) Nightmare/Red: Tentacles, rape/noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nightmare/UF Sans, rape/noncon, tentacles, emotional abuse, slime, eye socket penetration, masturbation, mention of major character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know anything about Nightmare other than his appearance and that he feeds on negative emotions, and so I have written this very odd thing that likely has little to do with how he's normally done. Haha
> 
> Thanks to Leech for some light beta reading. ^_^

He couldn't believe he hadn't found this world before. He must have been in the wrong part of the multiverse, but now that he was here, the pain and agony bleeding from the world was irresistible. Seeping into this new reality was a simple matter, though he always found the transition from mere concept to physical form a little jarring. He spent a moment flexing his fingers and stretching the writhing tentacles that stemmed from his back. It was hard to take his time, but it was important to.

Nightmare's skull tilted and he licked his teeth at the taste of dust and suffering. Whatever had happened in this world, it was bad. Gloriously bad.

There was one monster, however, he had to go see. He could feel the swirl of darkness and pain from here. With barely a thought, he slipped into the shadows of this world and then stepped out of the shadows in the world's Sans's room. The Sans was collapsed on his dingy, dirty mattress, bottles of mustard and whiskey scattered around him. The mattress near his skull was wet, though it was difficult to tell if it was from drooling or crying. Beautiful, inky darkness swirled around the Sans.

Grinning, Nightmare walked over to the Sans and crouched down by the mattress. His tentacles were drawn to the prone form, stroking the Sans's skull tenderly. He couldn't see what the Sans dreamt, but he knew its tone. He drank up the sweet, succulent anguish. It was exquisite, but that was only the appetizer.

“Sans,” he called, shaking the form. The Sans swung an arm at him, rolling on his back with a loud snort. Nightmare withdrew, waiting for the Sans to react further, but the Sans just started snoring. 

The Sans’s body was covered in scars. That alone made him salivate. One of the Sans’s teeth was gone, replaced by a gold facsimile. He considered if ripping it out would serve his purposes. No, no, he was confident that there was a better way. The Sans was primed for him, and it would be a shame to waste that in favor of boring physical pain. What this Sans was running from was a special treat.

“Sans!” he called, louder, and really shook the sleeping monster.

"Wha?" The Sans woke with a start, his arms coming forward towards Nightmare and glowing red bullets in the shape of bones came with them. Scowling, Nightmare used his tentacles to grab his wrists and halt their progress. The perpetual layer of deep green slime on Nightmare smeared onto the Sans’s carpals.

"Who?" the Sans asked, likely unable to see Nightmare in the darkness. That was how he preferred things.

"Where is your brother, Sans?" he asked, his voice barely louder than a whisper. The Sans gasped.

"He...he's..."

"Where is Papyrus?"

"He's... d--de--" The Sans couldn't even finish the word. A wail of pure agony left his mouth instead and he sagged in Nightmare's hold. His sorrow soaked into Nightmare and he grinned.

"He's dead," Nightmare hissed, "and it's your fault."

"No!" the Sans snapped, his gold tooth flashing in the light of his attacks. There was a tense moment where Nightmare was able to drink his fill of denial. What a heady mix of suffering this Sans had. 

The denial suddenly stopped and anguish, so much stronger than before took its place. Nightmare felt giddy, almost drunk off the Sans’s pain. Using his hold on the Sans’s wrists, he laid him back on the mattress, arms spread. His other two tentacles made short work of the Sans’s shorts and shirt, shredding them until the Sans was completely exposed. The Sans didn’t even seem to notice. He would. He would most certainly notice soon. 

Nightmare stepped onto the mattress so he could stand over the Sans. His ivory bones were dotted with Nightmare’s ooze from being... disrobed. It was pleasing to watch long streaks of darkness take form on the Sans’s femurs as Nightmare’s tentacles trailed up them and pushed them apart. 

“Wha—what?” There it was. Now that the Sans had noticed, Nightmare sped up, wrapping his tentacles around the base of the Sans’s femurs and yanking them as far apart as they would go. 

“Ugh!” The Sans grunted in pain. He struggled, but he had no leverage to do anything. All he could manage was to rock in Nightmare's hold. "Le--let me go, you fucker."

Nightmare shook his skull. The Sans couldn't really imagine that would work, could he? Using all the sweet energy the Sans had already given him, he formed another tentacle. It snaked down to the Sans and delicately traced around his pelvic inlet. A dark stripe followed in its wake.

"Ngh, whatthe fuck was that?" the Sans slurred. That wasn't going to get an answer, either. Nightmare continued to ignore him, pressing the tentacle into the Sans's pelvis. It wrapped around the front, sliding over it and squeezing. "Ah! N--no, don't! Just let me grieve in peace!" That sure wasn't going to happen. Hell, the spike of fear only made Nightmare want to do it more. He leaned forward, adding his weight to the pressure of the tentacle. The Sans cried out, his legs attempting to kick. A red glow started to form in the bones of his pelvis, despite his protests. It turned the parts of Nightmare it reached brown.

"You fuckin' bastard," the Sans snapped, continuing to fight what he had to know was inevitable. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill you. You're dust. Perverted fuckin' shithead."

"I'm getting very tired of your mouth," Nightmare sighed, bringing the Sans's arms up above his skull and wrapping them both with one tentacle so the other was freed.

"Well I'm getting tired of your shit, you giant, fucking bag of dic--mmm!" The Sans's teeth grazed Nightmare as the tentacle snuck into his mouth mid-rant. Nightmare flinched, but not as bad as the Sans, who quickly found his jaw stretched to the limit. Silence fell over the room, and Nightmare smiled. 

“Now then, where was I?” he asked the Sans, who angrily grunted at him in reply. Nightmare basked in the emotions rolling off the Sans as he continued to use his tentacle to stimulate the Sans’s pelvis. No amount of jerking got the Sans away from the touch, and soon enough he gave up. How very like him. 

A few stronger touches later, the Sans’s magic appeared, casting an even stronger red glow over the proceedings. The Sans started making noise again, so Nightmare turned his attention up to his skull. The tentacle in his mouth had been exploring mindlessly, but now it moved with purpose, writhing up through the Sans’s skull and out of his socket. The Sans made a choking noise as it reached the point it pressed against the sides of the hole. Nightmare’s slime started to gather at the bottom of the socket, eventually trailing down the Sans’s face in a long, black streak. 

Nightmare enjoyed the image, and decided to carry that enjoyment forward by shoving his other probing tentacle into the Sans’s freshly formed pussy. 

Despite his work stimulating him, the Sans wasn’t really that wet. Luckily, Nightmare’s slime made sure that he didn’t need to suffer any pulling due to that. Getting it inside there hadn’t ever hurt anyone. As far as he knew. Besides, he was too busy enjoying the blend of fear, anger, and pain the Sans was feeding him. He moaned, almost overwhelmed by it, his hand sliding down to cup his own crotch. That was the good shit. 

He didn’t let the Sans have any time, wanting the emotions kept high. With a snarl, he started to fuck the Sans, sliding the tentacle in and out while also wiggling it inside the Sans. As per usual, the maneuver sent the Sans into fits, arching back while true tears joined his one black one. 

That sense of betrayal, frustration at his own body for enjoying Nightmare’s touch, it was perfect. He moved his tentacle faster, slamming into the Sans with noises that grew steadily more wet and dirty. The Sans continued to make noises, but it was difficult to tell if they were pleasure or agony. He suspected a little of both. Smiling at the Sans, he used the tentacle sticking out from his eye socket to stroke his cheek. The Sans tried to jerk his face away, but, of course, the tentacle went with it. 

“You’re delicious,” Nightmare groaned, driving his tentacle into the Sans as fast as he could. The Sans’s spine bent backwards, guilt, shame, and revulsion filling the room as he came. His pussy squeezed Nightmare’s tentacle, trying fruitlessly to milk it. It still felt nice. With practiced ease, Nightmare unzipped his pants and drew out his cock. Only a few strokes were needed before he came, splattering the Sans with release that matched the smears of slime already covering him. Even so, he felt the shudder as the Sans grasped what was happening. 

Nightmare put himself away just as quickly as he had exposed himself. With a satisfied sigh, he relaxed his hold on the Sans slightly, withdrawing the two tentacles that were inside of him. Even once the obstruction was gone, the Sans’s eyelight didn’t reform. The single red light from the other stared at Nightmare with fear, exquisite fear that his nightmare, Nightmare smirked, wasn’t over. 

Nightmare was stuffed, so his meal was at an end, however...well, almost. 

“Quite delicious,” he said again, crouching down in front of the Sans. “I look forward to next time.”

Drinking up the dread like a fine aperitif, Nightmare faded from the world, leaving the Sans to stew. He needed a nap after a feast like that.


	22. Undyne/Robot: Fucking Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Noncon/dubcon, fucking machine, clit stimulation, tongue fuck, restraints, vibrator, Alphyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pancake for this plot bunny!

“Alphys!” Undyne called, wandering further into the lab. Sometimes Alphys was too caught up in her work to notice anything else. Undyne just needed to find her. 

“Alphys?” She called again as a pass through both levels of the lab revealed nothing. “Where is she?” Undyne huffed, sitting down at Alphys’s desk. Waiting it was, apparently. 

After about fifteen seconds, Undyne was bored. She began to poke through the piles of stuff around the desk until she found something that used her.

“Oh Alphys!” she cackled with mock outrage as she came across some mechanical dodad that looked just like a vibrator. The head of it was even made of soft rubber. Curious just what the hell that could be attached to, she followed the length to its source. It was, hilariously, attached to the ‘crotch’ of a somewhat humanoid device. 

Still laughing to herself, Undyne pulled it up and sat it against the desk. In addition to... whatever that was, it had four floppy appendages, one coming from each corner of its boxy body. There was another protrusion on the side opposite the robot dick, because what else could she call it, that was made entirely of the soft rubber. It was attached in rounded strips that really reminded Undyne of the lips of a pussy. That, or she just had junk on the brain now. 

“Seriously, what could you be?” Undyne asked the device. Turning it around didn’t give her any more clues, but she did find a big red switch. 

“Well, now I have to.” She flipped it to the on position with a loud click. 

For a moment, nothing happened, then a mechanical whirring started up inside the box. Undyne watched it expectantly and a little nervously. She had no idea what would happen. What if the machine was a weapon? Well, she could handle it, then. She was a mighty warrior, after all. What she didn't expect, and didn't have time to handle, was the machine's four appendages grabbing onto her wrists and ankles and knocking her onto her back. 

"Hey! Stop that you stupid thing!" she snapped. The machine didn't listen to her. The dick-like thing began to vibrate in a very suspicious way, and Undyne realized it was poised right above her crotch. The machine used its hold on her legs to push them apart, and then lowered itself until the vibrator pressed into her pants and landed unnervingly right on top of her clit. 

"Ahh!!" she cried out at the sudden, incredibly intense stimulation. She jerked her legs, bending them in in an attempt to break the machine's hold. It moved with her, not deterred at all by her struggling. Once the initial shock wore off, Undyne's body found the vibrations quite nice, and crotch warmed. This was ridiculous. 

"Alphys!" she called, not caring if her girlfriend found her like this. It was Alphys's machine. Her voice echoed slightly in the, apparently, completely empty lab. Cursing to herself, Undyne struggled some more, but she couldn't get into a position that would allow her to regain her feet. Meanwhile, the crotch of her pants started to feel a little damp. Why had Alphys built this? 

"Let go of me," Undyne growled. She twisted her hips to get the vibrator away from the constant pressure, but once again the machine moved with her. She didn't even get a second of relief. Her movement subconsciously turned into an upward arch, pressing into the machine, rather than away. 

"F--fuck," she gasped. "Ngh!" Her cheeks colored as she felt the urge to moan. She was going to come, at this rate. As if it sensed the thought, the machine moved the vibrator, running it down over the rest of Undyne's pussy. The thick seam of her jeans muted the vibrations, but there was something nice about the sudden decrease in stimulation. Her clit, throbbing with need as it was, welcomed the break. Undyne sighed, relaxing to the ground. 

While the vibrator moved up and down, a panel opened and two smaller appendages came out of it. They had hands, and made quick work of Undyne's pants' button and zipper. A shiver went down her back. 

"Don't you fucking dare," she growled, but the machine didn't listen to that, either. It pulled her pants down, moving the vibrator briefly to do so. She winced as the cool air of the lab touched her embarrassingly wet pussy. It even let go of her ankles to help the process, though only one at a time, quickly recapturing it once the pant leg was free. Once her pants were all the way off, the smaller arms drew back into the machine and the panel shut again. 

The vibrator came back, now without the barrier of her pants. She grunted, trying not to react to the tingling pleasure it caused. It wasn't like she could deny the impending orgasm, but damn if she was going to give this hunk of metal the pleasure of seeing what it was doing to her. The machine stopped once again with the vibrating head over her clit, and that was it. She gritted her teeth, though little whines still came out, and her body arched and writhed as release came over her. She could feel it dripping from the lips of her pussy to the floor. The machine pulled the vibrator away before it became painful on her oversensitive pussy. 

"Fuck," she whispered, staring at the ceiling. That had been a really good orgasm. Since that seemed to be the machine's goal, she hoped it would let her go now. By the time she caught her breath, it still hadn't. It continued to hover above her, though it had stopped vibrating. With a click, the rubber part at the other end detached. It was also on one of the metal arms. It snaked down between her and the robot towards her pussy. 

"Are you kidding me?" she cried as it pressed up against the lips of her pussy, the rubber feeling a lot like a pussy themselves. At least it was warm, but Undyne didn't really want it to keep going. At least that was what she told herself, but it did feel really nice as the machine's pussy lips slid against hers, her arousal slicking the way. It would feel even better if it had the weight of Alphys's body behind it, her legs tangling with Undyne's as they rocked together. Undyne let her eyes fall closed. Was there really any harm in enjoying this? 

The machine kept up a good pressure as it rubbed even faster. Undyne thrust back against it, as best as she could with her limbs bound. It matched her rhythm perfectly. 

"Fuck," Unydne moaned. That really hit the spot, pleasant but not overwhelming like before. She had to admit to herself that this was nice. "Fuck yes..." 

She relaxed, letting the machine slowly work her back up. This might not be enough to get her to another orgasm, but she had this feeling that the machine would find a way. Sure enough, once she was good and aroused again it pulled the rubber pussy away, but it didn't go far. Something else extended out the middle of the pussy. Undyne stretched her head up as far as her neck would go to watch it. It was a tongue. A rubber tongue. 

"Oh damn." She smiled and let her head fall back again. She loved getting eaten out. It wasn't quite the same without the feeling of Alphys's snout or the warmth of her breath, but it was, Undyne was delighted to find out, fully articulated. 

\---

Alphys was pretty sure she hadn't left any porn on, but the sounds that greeted her as she walked back into the Royal Labs sure sounded like she had. Whatever it was, the voice sounded amazingly like Undyne's. Alphys colored. She didn't think she had anything like that. 

"Ah! N--Ngh! You can do better than that, you hunk of junk!" 

That wasn't like Undyne's voice, that _was_ Undyne's voice. Alphys hurried towards her desk, skidding to a stop as she caught sight of Undyne splayed out on the floor, Alphys's Relief Bot pushing its vibrator attachment against her pussy. The vibrations grew a lot louder, as did Undyne's moaning. She arched up, and Alphys caught sight of quite the puddle underneath her hips. Heat flared through Alphys's face and she covered her eyes with her hands. 

She immediately separated her fingers, peeking through them as Undyne came, hard and loud. Undyne's head rolled back towards Alphys, but her eyes were hazy with pleasure. Her limbs shook as they held her hips up through the orgasm. It was unlikely that she knew the shut off command, and while she was clearly enjoying herself, she must have been exhausted. 

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie." 

The Relief Bot quickly turned off the vibrator and released Undyne's arms and legs. It used its limbs to move itself over to the nearest wall and setting itself against them before they went limp and there was a click from the switch popping back to off mode. 

"Babe...?" Undyne panted up at her, cheeks as red as Alphys's felt. 

"I can... explain...?"


	23. Many / Papyrus: Gangbang, rape/noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: UF Sans, US Sans, Horror Sans, and SF Sans / UT Papyrus, rape/noncon, bad brother au, gangbang, forced prostitution, skull fucking, socket fucking, double penetration, painful sex, voyeurism, blindfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one yet, but I just couldn't stop myself. >_>

Papyrus sat perfectly still, just as Sans had told him to do. He was kneeling in the middle of his room, a blindfold tied over his sockets, as Sans prepared his surprise. His soul pounded with anxiety. Was it going to be a good surprise? Sans had sounded excited about it. The door to the bedroom opened again, and he heard Sans's slippers shuffle into the room, followed by several more pairs of feet. Had he brought Papyrus some friends, maybe? Sans was frequently too tired to spend time with Papyrus, so perhaps he had found some monsters that would want to hang out with Papyrus. He still wanted to spend time with his brother, but friends would be wonderful. 

"I'm sure all know who this is," Sans said, laughter in his voice. Papyrus perked up. They knew him, of course they did. His name was surely getting around now that he was training with Captain Undyne. He put on his widest grin. The others in the room laughed at the statement. 

"Blindfold on or off?" someone asked in a voice that was kind of like Sans's but sharper. 

"On," said someone else at the same time that "Off," was thrown out by another. How many people had Sans brought? 

"Should we vote?" asked a very happy sounding monster. 

"No... I want him to see," said yet another voice, quiet and raspy. The blindfold was ripped off and the light from the room momentarily blinded Papyrus. He recoiled as his sight returned. Sans stood in front of him, holding the blindfold, but he was injured. Papyrus couldn't understand how it had had happened or how Sans was even upright with that giant, jagged hole in his skull. Papyrus's soul pounded near out of his chest. Then other details began to sink in. This monster had one red eyelight, the other socket only contained a bare red glow, and his bones were a sickly grey color. Was he really Sans?

"Well that's that, then." The monster was nudged out of the way by a monster that looked a lot like Sans, too, at least in terms of shape and height. This one had two bright, pure red eyelights, however, and his hoodie was black with fur around the collar. He had one tooth that was gold, and, when Papyrus looked closer, cracks all over his face.

"Who... who are you?" Papyrus asked. He looked around the room at the others. Sans had somehow gotten over to the bed without him noticing, his hood down and his eyelights back to normal. Papyrus must have made a mistake because of the sudden burst of light. Standing near Sans was another Sans-like monster, this one in a ragged black shirt with a purple bandana tied around his neck. He was also scarred, right over his left eye. Next to him was a monster that kind of looked like Papyrus, but with a gold tooth of his own and his own assortment of scars. He wore a collar with a leash attached to it, which the purple bandana monster held the end of. Next to them was another Sans look alike, this one with a white shirt and bright blue bandana. He didn't have any scars at all, but his eyelights were light blue and formed into stars. The red eyed one was next to him, followed by Sans again with the hole in his skull. Papyrus looked back and forth between the one there and the one on the bed until he was convinced they were actually two separate monsters and Sans was safe. None of them bothered answering his question. They just watched him with open amusement as he took them all in. 

"What's going on?" he asked instead. The gold toothed monster's smile became a grin, but not the nice kind. Papyrus shrank back as he walked forward and grabbed Papyrus's chin. 

"Just you wait an' see," he rasped, his voice a low and husky version of Sans's. "We're gonna take real good care of you." Laughter broke out as he stepped back and began to unbutton his pants. 

"Um, I-- I'm sorry, I don't... understand..." Papyrus said, nerves getting the better of him. He couldn't explain why, but he felt threatened by these strange monsters. "Sans...?" 

"Just behave and do as they say, Papyrus," Sans answered him, scooting back on Papyrus's bed until his spine was resting against the wall. Papyrus wanted to agree with him. He always wanted to do what Sans said. He wanted to be a good brother. It just didn't seem like his body was going to let him, this time. He fell back onto his tailbone as the red eyed monster unzipped his pants and drew a glowing red length out from them. 

"Already, Red?" someone asked. Papyrus couldn't tell who, because he couldn't take his sockets off the member and all it meant for what was going to happen. 

"I've been wain' for this," Red said with a sharp bark of laughter. "My bro would never let me do this." 

"Sucks for you," the purple one sneered. "Papyrus, go stand by the door. You are to watch, but do not touch yourself." 

Papyrus almost jumped up at the chance to be near the door, but the monster with the collar bowed and followed the instructions before he could. Papyrus watched on in confusion. 

"Nice, Black," Sans commented from the bed. "He's so obedient." 

"It's all in the training," Black responded, unbuttoning his shorts and sliding them all the way off. He didn't have any kind of magic formed around his pelvis, but there was a subtle purple glow to the bones. The sound of zippers suddenly filled the room, and Papyrus's soul was filled with dread. Why wouldn't anyone answer him and tell him what was going on? Why had Sans told him to listen to these weird monsters who were all taking off their pants? 

"Sans?" he asked again, voice shaking. 

"I already told you what to fucking do, Papyrus," Sans snapped and gestured at him while he looked at Black. Black laughed and sauntered up to Papyrus. 

"I can try and help," he said. "Papyrus, open your mouth." 

Papyrus waited to see if the other monster, the one with a collar would do it, but he stayed still by the door. Looking back at Black and remembering what Sans said, Papyrus slowly opened his jaw. Black frowned at him. He hooked his finger around the back left section of Papyrus's mandible and pulled it down sharply. 

"When I tell you to do something, you do it immediately. Understood?" 

"Uhhh," Papyrus's voice was limited with his jaw open like that. "Yesh?" 

Black shook his skull and let go of Papyrus's jaw, only to backhand him a second later. 

"You answer 'Yes, master' or don't bother answering at all." Papyrus stared up at him, holding his stinging cheek. He glanced over at Sans to find him watching intently and not the least bit upset at Black hitting him. Tears prickled along the edge of his sockets. 

"Can we just get on with this?" Red asked, shoving Black out of the way. Black made a noise of outrage, and the light blue eyed Sans bounced into view, throwing his arms around Black. 

"Yes, yes, I'm so tired of waiting." 

"Get off me, Blue," Black snarled, pushing him away. "And don't ever press your erection against me again." Blue just giggled. He stepped to the side of Black, put his hands on his hips, and thrust his hips forward, showing off a thick member that was standing up straight. 

Papyrus lost sight of him, and all the rest, as his skull was suddenly pulled backwards. Papyrus quickly caught himself on his arms. He was met by the strange injured Sans with the red eye. He looked down at Papyrus with a wide, eerie smile, his teeth broken and sharp, as he pushed Papyrus's skull further down, forcing him to bend his elbows so the pressure didn't strain his neck. The monster stopped when Papyrus's skull was low enough that he could see his deep blue member, which was just as erect as his friend's. 

He didn't know what to expect to start with, but he would have never ever guessed the monster was going to use his other hand to maneuver his length into Papyrus's left socket. 

"Wait!" he cried, but the monster didn't listen. There was an odd pressure as the member went where it really wasn't supposed to go. It didn't hurt, but Papyrus still found it uncomfortable.

"Mm, his magic is fighting it," the Sans said in a broken sing song. 

"Fuck you, taking the socket. I wanted to try that." 

"Well then you need to learn to strike first." 

A sob escaped Papyrus's mouth as the group of monsters laughed. He hadn't wanted to believe that they were here to do this to him, but it seemed that they were. With Sans's blessing. He had brought them here. 

"Aw, he's gonna cry," Red said. Papyrus was starting to recognize their voices. "Let me help you keep that in." Papyrus wasn't sure what Red meant until he pulled his jaw open again and thrust his member into Papyrus's mouth. He was surprised by the intrusion, and gagged around the tip as it hit the upper back of his mouth. Red moaned loudly, drowning out his muffled distress. 

"Too close," the creepy one complained. 

"That's what you get for takin' the socket, Horror, my friend." 

"Friend? Friends are _tasty_." 

"No fighting," Sans said, interrupting them. So they could do these horrible things to him, as long as they didn't fight? Tears fell from Papyrus's sockets, squeezing out past the member still embedded in one of them. 

"Guess that means the bottom half is ours, Black!" Blue announced. 

"No hugging," Black said. "Help me get his pants off." 

"Okay!" Blue sang, and hands touched Papyrus's waist. He jerked away from them, but he couldn't go far with his skull suspended between the other two. They managed to get their fingers under the waistband of his shorts and leggings and stripped them off of him, stopping only to get his boots off when they got there. Papyrus trembled, exposed to them and completely helpless. 

"Make us a pussy, Papyrus," Black ordered. Papyrus couldn't respond with 'Yes, master', and he didn't want to. He also didn't want to use his magic to form anything down there. It was clear what they intended to do to it, though he didn't know how both of them were going do so. Maybe they would take turns. That sounded awful. 

Without warning, a shoe came down on Papyrus's pelvis. It wasn't hard enough to break anything, but they pressed firmly with it, straining the bones. Even worse, they began to grind it back and forth, the rubber tread pulling along them painfully. Papyrus whined, trying to beg them to stop, but Red was still in him, and he was starting to move. 

Red's cock slid back out a little ways, but nowhere near enough to give Papyrus's jaw a break. Then he snapped his hips forward, slamming them against Papyrus's mandible at the same time the head of his member pressed up against the back of his mouth again. This caused a fresh round of gagging, but Red didn't seem to care. He immediately did it again, gradually starting up a rhythm of shallow thrusts. 

The competing discomfort between his mouth and his pelvis was overwhelming. He had no way to stop Red, but, theoretically, the shoe would stop grinding into his pelvis if he made his vagina. He hesitated, the thought of them putting their members in him sickening, but the stinging pain was too much. It took him a few tries, but he got enough control of his magic to form it. The shoe ground for a few more seconds before letting up. 

"About time," Black growled. 

"Ooooh, it's so pretty!" Blue exclaimed. Knees hit the floor, and then fingers ran over Papryus's lips. He was dry as a bone, but they continued to rub him. Eventually their fingers trailed up and they found his sensitive spot. He blushed as they rubbed their finger over it again and again. His magic reacted to the touch in all the ways it shouldn’t. It grew warm. The touch slowly grew smoother as his lips became wet. The pleasant tingling was the worst, as if his body wanted more of this treatment. It was certainly an improvement on what what happening to his skull. 

Horror and Red pushed his skull back and forth, forcing the vertebrae of his neck into uncomfortable positions as they took turns thrusting into him. His mouth was getting sore from being held open for so long. His socket had gone numb, which worried him. Of course, because of Red, he couldn’t ask Horror to stop. 

Someone grabbed his legs, making him choke with surprise. Red laughed and stilled with his member deep in Papyrus’s mouth. Whoever had his legs lifted them until his tailbone lifted from the floor. He cried out, though Red still muffled him, as all of his weight went to his arms and his neck, held in place by Red and Horror. At least this discomfort didn’t last long. Someone slid under his pelvis, and he was lowered onto them.

“Perfect!” Black announced, his voice coming from behind, or below, Papyrus. The hands pushed his legs apart so his feet rested to either side of the monster under him. He blushed at being put so obviously on display. Was Sans still here? Papyrus didn’t want him to see him like this. 

Hands gripped his hips and adjusted him until his magic ran into a smooth, hard object. Given that he was on the monster’s lap, it wasn’t hard to guess what it was. The adjusted themselves, as well, rubbing against him. 

“Hurry up,” Blue whined. 

“Are you ordering me around?” Black snapped. 

“I’ll stick it in first,” was Blue’s response. The head of a member pressed against Papyrus’s magic and he shivered. He didn’t want them to do that. He didn’t want them to do any of this. Why were they? Why was Sans letting them? 

“You fucking brat.” Black pushed Papyrus’s pelvis up, forcing his spine to contract, and then another member pressed into his magic, and this one slipped inside. 

Papyrus whined as his magic was stretched open with only the barest bit of preparation. They didn’t stop, if they even heard him. The length pushed deeper and deeper until Papyrus was mostly filled. Tears slipped free from his empty socket. This was his first time. Wasn’t it supposed to be special? 

“Mwehehe.” Even though one member was already inside him, the other nudged insistently at his magic, above the other one. It slipped past, rubbing over his clit. Papyrus tensed and his magic ached even worse. The member reset, this time fingers pulling Papyrus's magic open further until the tip was able to push inside. It was too much, and his magic screamed as it was stretched past anything it was meant to handle. He was sure it was going to tear if Blue did-- and he did. 

The member thrust forward, straining more of Papyrus's magic as it slid along the one already in him. Black moaned, adjusting himself and making everything worse. Blue thrust several more times, gaining a bit more depth each one, until he was pressed up against Black and Papyrus. 

"So tight," Blue gasped.

"No shit," Black groaned back. "I can't move, so it's up to you." 

"Leave it to me, the Magnificent Sans!" Blue announced. Papyrus only half registered his words before he started to pull his member back out. Of course, he didn't actually remove it. He quickly thrust back in, making Papyrus whine around Red's cock while Black moaned loudly. 

"Shit," Red hissed, and this thrusts grew erratic. Papyrus ignored him, because there was only so much he could handle, and what Blue and Black were doing was much more pressing. Blue was picking up speed. Papyrus's magic wasn't so much getting used to the constant stretching but growing numb as it was overwhelmed by the large amount of pain and slight undercurrent of pleasure. Blue was moaning, now, along with Black, however. 

"MM!" Papyrus gagged as Red suddenly stopped thrusting and salty hot liquid filled his mouth. 

"Ahhh, yeah..." Red moaned. He grabbed the sides of Papyrus's skull and pulled him even further onto his member.

"Hey!" Horror complained as Papyrus's socket was pulled partway off of his member. 

"One sec..."

Red's release finally tapered off as Papyrus's mouth reached its limit and some of it began to trickle down his jaw. The most amazing part, however, was that Red finally took the softening length out. Papyrus coughed, spraying the liquid out. 

"Gross!" Red jumped back so it splattered onto the floor, almost tripping over Blue. Papyrus didn't have a chance to see what else happened because Horror pulled his skull back onto his member. 

"Please..." Papyrus begged as his skull was invaded once again. "Hurts..." Horror looked down at him, his one eyelight hazy with pleasure and grinned. He wasn't going to get any relief from him. 

Blue and Black weren't even listening. Once he shoved Red away from him and brushed off his shirt, Blue went back to thrusting. His member slid out easily, since it hardly fit alongside Black's, but then he shoved it back in sharply, putting a good deal of force behind it in order to stretch Papyrus's magic again to get it all the way inside. Each time hurt terribly. Now that Papyrus's jaw was free, he wailed with the thrusts. He didn't mean to. Sans might still be here. It just slipped out, the pain overwhelming his willpower to stay strong for his brother. 

"B--Blue, you're going too fast," Black growled, his voice strained. "I'm gonna..." 

"I can't slow down. He's so tight!" Blue was panting, not slowing a bit as he responded. 

"Fuck," Black moaned, and a few moments later his member released into Papyrus's magic. He could feel it, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. The pain was all he could focus on. It was everywhere. Even though they were only actually hurting his skull and his pelvis, the pain drifted out through the rest of his bones until his whole body felt like it was being violated. 

Horror didn't give Papyrus any warning like Red and Black had. The inside of Papyrus's skull was suddenly splattered with hot release, which slowly began to drip down the bone. The sensation was so strange that Papyrus's joints seized, freezing him in place as if he could hide from the feeling. His magic tensed along with the rest of him, squeezing around Blue and Black's members painfully. A pitiful sob escaped his mouth, and, as soon as Horror removed his length with a sigh, great big tears dripped from Papyrus's sockets. 

"Aw, you made him cry," Red laughed. Horror snorted and the room quieted. Black was hissing with something between pleasure and displeasure. Blue was grunting as he forced himself into Papyrus repeatedly. However, the loudest sound was Papyrus's great big broken sobs. He didn't even bother lifting his skull from where it was, pulled back in order to accommodate the monsters' pleasure. He didn't want to look up and see Sans there. He didn't want to know if his brother was watching him be hurt and violated. It also kept the release inside his skull from spreading any further. It was pooling in the back of his skull. 

"Waitn' on you, Blueberry," Red added. 

"Don't call me that!" Blue snapped, but the tone was hindered by him moaning immediately after. He was still moving his hips. Black was trapped under Papyrus, but his member softened and slipped out of him, relieving Papyrus of a good deal of his pain. With just Blue thrusting into him, his magic relaxed. It almost felt good, the flared head of Blue's length rubbing along the magic without threatening to tear it open. Even though he was still crying and he still hated every part of it, Papyrus moaned lightly. 

Laughter broke out at the sound, and he snapped his mouth shut. His soul ached, and he cried harder, choking on the sobs. 

He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. 

Papyrus's body still hummed with pain, though it was fading into the background. His skull felt slimy and wrong. He was still sitting on Black. Everyone was watching him as he tried not to react to Blue's movement. 

"Come on," Blue breathed, and he grabbed onto Papyrus's pelvis, holding it up a bit higher. His member slammed into the wall of Papyrus's magic, causing bursts of pleasure. He wanted Papyrus to like it. With his teeth straining to stay closed, Papyrus shook his head. The pooling liquid sloshed around, coating more of his skull. 

It didn't matter how much he denied it. As Blue kept going, Papyrus's magic warmed with something other than pain and eventually tightened around his member. Blue moaned loudly and released inside of Papyrus. At least Papyrus's climax was short and the moment it was over the scant nice feelings fled to make way for pain, shame, and disgust. 

Blue pulled out of Papyrus with a satisfied sigh. The moment he was out, Black shoved at Papyrus's side, pushing him off of his lap. Even if Papyrus had meant to resist, his limbs were weak from what he had just been through. He fell onto his side, Horror's release trickling its way across his skull and out of his jaw. He stared at the side of his own bed as Black stood behind him. They began to talk and laugh, but he didn't pay attention to them. From this angle he couldn't see if Sans was still on the bed. Curiosity and fear warred within him. 

Fear won, and he turned his skull just enough to look at the monster by the door that looked like him, rather than like Sans. He was exactly where Black had sent him, his hands behind his back. He was obviously distressed as he watched the group of monsters, the crotch of his pants darkened with liquid. Had he enjoyed watching that? Shivering, Papyrus went back to staring at the bed. 

What about Sans? 

Papyrus was scared to look. He wasn't even sure what the worst thing to see would be: Sans sitting, bored and disinterested with his suffering, Sans there and very interested in it, like the other monster, or Sans gone, not even bothering to make sure that Papyrus was alright. 

Trembling, he chose not to see, turning his skull towards the carpet to muffle the sobbing that wracked his body. Tears and the last of the release poured from his sockets while laughter surrounded him. 


	24. Gaster/Sans: Virginity, rape/noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sanster, rape/noncon, alcohol, date rape, power abuse, fetishizing virginity, loss of virginity, hymen tearing, bloody sex, painful sex, crying during sex, manipulation, predatory behavior, sad pining, hints of future papster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this one is terrible. I'm creeped out by the Gaster I fuckin' wrote. O.o Please mind the warnings on this one. And yeah, it's oneshot length by my standards. My chill dissolves further the more of these I write haha.

"You're kidding," Gaster gasped, staring at his new young apprentice. Sans blushed and nodded before taking another long sip of his drink. It was adorably shy, only made more so by the information. Gaster's hand tightened around his own drink as he fought to keep from grinning. Who would have thought that sponsoring the promising monster would also provide him with some entertainment. 

"I would have thought so much time on the streets would have tempted you into some... company," Gaster mused, and Sans's skull darkened further. He shook his skull. 

"I was too busy taking care of Papyrus," he said, looking somewhere past Gaster. "I couldn't leave him alone to go do something like that." 

"You're such a good brother," Gaster said, enjoying the way Sans grew even more shy at the praise. Gaster sipped his drink and considered his options. The scotch was hitting Sans pretty hard. He was steadily slouching more in his seat the more he drank. It had even gotten him to admit his virgin status to Gaster. Waiting would be the smart move, so he had time to plan exactly how he was going to do it, but need was coiling in his soul. 

It had been so long since he'd had one. 

"Can I pour you another?" he asked, eyeing Sans's glass. It only had a sip left, and if he was going to do this--which he was--Sans would need to be even more drunk than he already was. Gaster didn't want to invite any trouble by having Sans remember what happened. 

"Oh, um..." Sans hesitated before holding his glass out. "Please." Gaster gave him a wide smile and grabbed the decanter to pour some into it as well as into his own. Sans's pour was almost double his own, not that Sans noticed. Gaster didn't intend to drink it, anyways, but it always helped put them at ease when it looked like he was matching them. 

They continued to chat, talking about any topic that came up from Papyrus's schooling to their favorite flavors of Nice Cream. Gaster mimed sipping from his cup, barely letting it touch his teeth, while Sans took matching sips. Excitement hummed through Gaster as he watched the liquid drain from Sans's cup. His slouch grew even worse at a near identical pace. 

Once Sans's glass was empty and he had tried to take a sip from it anyways, Gaster set his own glass down. He would drink that later. It would be a nice after coitus nightcap. 

"Oh dear," he faked concern, not putting all that much effort into it. Sans was too far gone to notice. "You seem to have had a bit too much." 

"Oh!" Sans sat up suddenly and immediately began to list to the right. "I'm so sorry..." He gripped the arms of the chair and pushed himself to his feet, but his balance wasn't working. He wobbled briefly before falling back into a sit on the chair. Gaster hid a smile by taking Sans's glass and turning to set it on the table. 

"Please don't be sorry," he said, readjusting his pants as his cock eagerly began to harden. "I was the one talking your ears right off." Sans laughed, and when Gaster turned back to him he found him completely at ease. He didn't even have the wherewithal to focus on Gaster. His skull was lolled back and he was staring at the ceiling. 

"Let me help you. My room is right next door. You can lay down there." Gaster took hold of Sans's arm and pulled him up to standing, gripping him under the elbow to help him stay that way. Touching him was like a spark to kindling. What had just been driven by thoughts of the possibilities was now blazing from the feeling of bones against his own. 

"I couldn't..." Sans mumbled. Gaster tightened his grip as Sans tried to veer away from him and almost stumbled into the door frame. 

"Careful, careful. I don't want my new star apprentice getting hurt, not like that." Gaster pulled him back and got him through the doorway safe and sound. Their footsteps echoed down the hallway as they made for Gaster's bedroom. He glanced down a ways where Sans and Papyrus's doors were. The bottom edge of Papyrus's was dark. He was very precise about his bed time, even though he never seemed tired. 

Sans, to some extent realizing how badly that had almost gone, clung to Gaster while he opened the door to his bedroom and led Sans inside. He paused to close the door, and even then Sans stayed with him. It was adorable. Even so, he didn't notice Gaster turning the lock slowly so it didn't make a sound. Sometimes they got flighty when they realized how much it hurt. 

"Lay down, Sans." Gaster walked over to the bed and gave Sans a bit of a push. That's all it took for him to fall onto the soft surface with a bounce. Sans looked like he didn't have the strength to keep his torso upright, but he managed to catch himself on his hands, arms straight behind him. He looked around, his face coloring once again as he took in Gaster's bedroom. 

It wasn't all that fancy. Gaster was much more interested in items that were practical to him, like the nice, sturdy desk with room for engineering plans, a tasteful liquor cabinet, smaller than the one in his study, and his king size bed that gave him lots of room to play when he had a conquest. Everything he had was nice, but it wasn't gaudy, like some with the means seemed to prefer. He kept to dark wood and rick blue cloth for some semblance of decor. 

"Lay down," Gaster repeated. He put his hand against Sans's sternum and pushed. Sans's arms gave almost immediately and he fell onto his back, his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed. Gaster wanted him right in the middle, a virgin sacrifice to his pleasure. Thrills ran up his spine as he considered weather he should break out the chains or not. He did love seeing them struggle against the restraints to escape the painful spearing. 

He slid his arms under Sans’s shoulders and knees and lifted him up just enough to move him all the way onto the bed. Sans shook his skull, but didn't actually say what he was protesting. Gaster wouldn't have listened to him, anyways. Once he had Sans situated properly, Gaster stood back. Sans was still moving, but not towards any purpose. The scotch had hit him even harder than expected. Smiling to himself, Gaster unbuttoned his jacket and set it aside. Then he started on the buttons of his shirt. He wasn't in any rush. Sans was going to be incapacitated for hours. 

Gaster was stepping out of his pants when Sans finally got his skull high enough to see what he was doing. 

"What... what are ya' doin' doc?" he muttered, his eyelights wandering every which way in order to avoid looking directly at Gaster's exposed bones. Gaster paused bent over for a minute before moving his second foot and straightening with the pants in hand. He folded them and set them aside with the rest of his clothing. 

"What does it look like I'm doing, Sans?" Sans flushed and actual looked at him for a bare second before his eyelights skittered away again. 

"Strippin'..." he said softly. Gaster couldn't help laughing. It was such an honest answer. 

"Yes, Sans, I'm stripping. Do you understand why?" It should have been perfectly obvious, given the mostly hard erection Gaster was sporting. 

"No..." 

"Well, let me give you another hint." Gaster walked over to the side of the bed. Sans's skull followed him, even though he was looking somewhere left of Gaster. "You should also strip."

"Wha--why?" Sans sat up a little more so he was on his elbows and stared. 

"So we can have sex." 

Sans gasped and his face turned deep blue. Gaster crawled onto the bed, approaching Sans on his hands and knees. 

"Wh--why...?"Sans's voice squeaked as he slowly lowered himself back down in order to make room for Gaster, so that it was easy to stop right above him. 

"Does it matter?" Gaster asked, honestly curious. No one had asked him that before. They usually started struggling about now. Sans almost seemed intrigued. 

"Um," Sans cocked his skull and didn't reply. The question was too much for his scotch soaked mind. Gaster let him puzzle over it and started to tug at his shirt, slowly sliding it along his spine until he could pull it over Sans's skull. Sans let his arms be pulled up so the shirt could be fully removed. Gaster appreciated his cooperation, even if he found it confusing. 

Sans apparently drew the line at his pants, however. When Gaster went to unbutton them, Sans clumsily tried to fight him off. Gaster’s marrow sang at the resistance, and he took great pleasure in capturing each wrist between the phalanges of his left hand while his right continued the work of disrobing him.

“Doctor Gaster...” Sans’s voice had taken on a slight tremble. “I don’t think I want to do this... not like...” He stopped with a gasp as he pants were sharply yanked down, reveling his pelvis to Gaster. 

It was flushed blue, much like the assistant’s face. That was very interesting. Gaster leaned forward and put his weight on Sans’s wrists so his right arm was free to move as he needed it to. He stroked his thumb across the bone gently, teasing. Sans whimpered and kicked his legs a little.

“Please... not like this...” 

“Oh? Is there a way you would like it?” Gaster asked. Sans’s jaw snapped shut, and he turned his skull to the side. Foolish boy. Did he expect Gaster, who had far more important things to be doing, to woo him before sex? Had he actually been hoping for a romantic fling with the dashing older man? 

Gaster increased the pressure, scraping his finger bone along Sans's pelvis and drawing a gratifying cry out of him that was somewhere between pain and pleasure. The flush of magic across the bones deepened. Sans pulled his arms weakly. That was never going to free him. Even if he did find the strength, he was too uncoordinated like this to get out of the room. Gaster continued his ministrations, stroking and rubbing until Sans's magic did as he wanted. Sans gasped and whined, keeping his skull turned away from Gaster. 

The younger skeleton's magic was bright and plump, just starting to glisten with the arousal Gaster caused. He trailed his finger through the folds of sapphire magic, enjoying the way Sans shivered as he just barely touched his clitoris. He wondered if Sans had ever touched it like this or if he preferred different means of satisfying himself. Gaster imagined he would need to be efficient if he didn't want Papyrus to see while they were on their own. How many times had he masturbated after moving into Gaster's home? He wanted to ask, but as he mused, he pressed his finger into Sans's precious magic. 

He could hardly believe how tight it was, even with just one finger. It truly felt untouched. Gaster's cock swelled until it was bothersome. He breathed out, anticipation speeding his soul. 

"Don't, please..." Sans choked, his voice wet. Gaster looked up at his face and found his eyelights were trained on Gaster's member. Smirking, Gaster crawled his knees forward, hunching over Sans as he held him down and brought their magics closer. His finger slipped free, and he wiped it on Sans's discarded shirt. There was enough slickness inside to make sure it wasn't uncomfortable to enter him. He didn't want to ruin the pristine hole with his finger. It should be done properly. 

"Are you going to scream, Sans?" Gaster asked him. Sans's eyelights snapped up to meet his. The assistant's skull shook side to side very slightly. 

"P--please not--" 

"We don't want to wake Papyrus, now, do we?" Gaster didn't care what he said. There was no way he was stopping now. Sans's jaw trembled, but his mouth closed without another word. He kept staring at Gaster, pleading with sockets that were sparking around the edges. Gaster used the hand that was now freed to cup the side of his face. 

"You're magnificent," Gaster told him. "I've never had anyone as pure as you before." 

Sans's brow bones lowered in confusion for a moment before Gaster thrust into him. He snapped his hips forward, making the initial penetration sharp and sure. Sans's magic parted before his cock, taking him with some resistance, but not near enough to halt his cock. Sans did cry out loudly for a moment as the surprise of the movement got to him, but he quickly clamped his jaw shut and turned his face into his own shoulder. The rest of his protests were trapped in his rib cage, shaking his whole body as tears began to pour from his sockets. His arms once again pulled against Gaster's grip, stronger this time as pain and panic won past Sans's inebriation. It still wasn't enough. 

Gaster's cock throbbed with pleasure as it was squeezed by Sans's virgin magic. Excitement gripped him. There was an extra bit of resistance against the head of his cock that he knew all too well. Skeletons were unlikely to form hymen, but it wasn't unheard of. Gaster was at the threshold. He drew back slightly to make sure he had enough force to break through in one go. 

"MMMM!" Sans yelled into his closed teeth as Gaster thrust forward with all of his strength. Sans's barrier gave before him, and he seated himself full in one fluid motion. Sans's legs kicked around him, folding up and squeezing at his sides as if Sans sought to close his legs with him still there. Obviously, it didn't work. Gaster stopped and basked in the initial moments of taking something so prized. 

Sans was tight as a glove around his cock already, but the pain also made his magic convulse so it tightened even further. Sans transitioned from crying out to a low whine while sobs took over his ribcage. His whole body trembled aside from his legs, which were still locked in their futile attempt to close. Gaster felt something trickle out along the bottom edge of his member and down his pelvis. He swiped his finger through the small trail of liquid and found raw magic from tearing Sans open. He smiled and licked his finger slowly, savoring the taste of the deed. 

"Ah," Gaster sighed, releasing Sans's hands and sitting back. As expected, all his fight was gone. He didn't even move his arms from their spot above his skull. Gaster took hold of either side of his pelvis instead. Now that he was sated in one way, he was ready to finish the other. 

"That was the hard part Sans. You did well. I'm going to fuck you now." 

"D--don't," Sans gasped, barely forming the word through his sobs. "No m--more." 

"I haven't finished, so neither have you," Gaster stated. It seemed like a very simple concept. He wouldn't leave things half done in the lab, either. He pulled his hips back, causing a high, keening wail to leave Sans's mouth. He covered it with his hands, muffling the noise. Gaster appreciated how well Sans followed instructions. 

The hands stayed put as Gaster snapped his hips forward again, filling Sans once more. Sans tilted his skull back, sobbing harder than ever but keeping the noise to a minimum. Gaster held onto his pelivs tightly so it didn't move when he pounded into it with a steady, but not rushed, tempo. The bed shook with their movements, the loudest thing in the room with its occasional creaking spring. Gaster hummed lightly as his pleasure swelled. Sans was nice and slick, though he wasn't sure if that was arousal or not. He kind of wished it wasn't. Coming to completion surrounded by the evidence of his conquest was a blissful thought. 

It sped him along towards the soaring heights of his orgasm, which came on so fast he hardly realized it until it was actually happening. Quickly, he pushed himself deep into Sans to make sure and coat his magic with his release. Even if no one else, even Sans with his nearly absent mind, knew that he had marked this magic first, Gaster would know. He would always know that he took Sans first so no one else could. 

Sans had simply dissolved into broken sobbing. Gaster's orgasm didn't seem to register at all. He didn't mind. It was most important that Sans fully feel the taking, and that had been pure perfection. Sighing with the completion of his task, Gaster let his limp cock slide out of Sans and dispelled it. Sans's legs had gone limp, spread to either side of Gaster. Blue magic swirled through his cum as it leaked slowly out of the lips of Sans's pussy. Gaster crawled off the bed, stood, and stretched. He always felt like sleeping after, but there was some work left to be done. He needed to clean Sans up. He would put him in his own bed so he would be less likely to remember Gaster's involvement. That would be awkward at work. He needed to change his covers, now that they were soiled from his play. 

He went to it with the calm efficiency he was known for. Sans was still crying, but the alcohol, mixed with the physical exhaustion of what he had just been through, had him half asleep already. He didn't fight Gaster at all anymore. Hell, when Gaster cradled him in his arms to return him to his room, he snuggled into his chest. As Gaster set him in his bed, he reached up and held onto his shoulders. 

"Doct'r," he mumbled, "will you at least kiss me?" Gaster straightened, pulling out of Sans's hold. 

"Why would I do that? I have no use for you in that capacity any more." 

Sans's arms slowly lowered, his face confused even as his tears streamed down the sides of his skull. Gaster turned and left. Sans was used up, tainted. Gaster would never want to muddy the memory of destroying that purity by fucking him again. He closed the door to Sans's room quietly, snores already trailing after him. He paused, smiling to himself, and glanced at the door across the hall. 

He wasn't quite out of toys yet, however. 


	25. Multi / Slim: Predicament Bondage, prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Multi / Slim, consensual Predicament Bondage, prostitution, sexual exhaustion, multiple orgasms

"Opening time!" Muffet sang out, waking Papyrus. He had dozed off sometime after she left last night. He felt her behind him, her skirt brushing against his pelvis as the webs holding him up shook slightly. His neck was stiff, but he was able to turn his skull enough to look over his shoulder and see what she was doing. 

Long, thick bundles of webbing stretched from the ceiling, suspending him by his limbs. Each of his legs were folded with webbing around them holding them closed as well as open. Since he wasn't wearing any pants, that meant his pelvis was fully exposed to anyone walking into the restaurant. His arms were pulled behind his back, wrapped up together, and anchored to the ceiling in the same way. Muffet was skilled so he was held almost exactly flat, both his mouth and his pelvis at the perfect height. 

"We agreed to five for mouth, ten for pussy?" she asked him as she used more webbing to suspend a sign between the strands holding his legs up. He flushed, as he imagined the sight from the doorway, his pussy and his prices right there. 

"Yeah." He dropped his skull and rolled out the stiffness. Muffet had a lot to do every morning to prepare for opening her bakery, so he had agreed to get into position the night before, but he hadn't counted on the chill of Snowdin sneaking into the darkened cafe. 

"Perfect!" Muffet walked away, and Papyrus heard the lock on the door slide open, a switch click, and then the gentle humming of the neon open sign. He shifted nervously, but nothing changed. The webs stuck his bones and all he managed to do was swing slightly. While Muffet went off to do the last of her setup, Slim was left waiting. Even though this had been his idea, he was getting a little nervous. What if no one wanted what he was offering? What if too many people did?

The bell above the door rang out, announcing Muffet's first customer. There was a long pause before the bell rang again from the door closing. Footsteps approached Papyrus. They were heavy, but otherwise he had no idea who it was. 

"Good morning," Muffet called out, the kitchen door swinging behind her as she brought out a tray of muffins and set them on the counter. Papyrus was facing the counter, so he could see her reactions to the customers. Amusement danced across her face. 

"How long will he be up?" a gravely voice asked. 

"All day," Muffet answered before Papyrus could. The reminder of their agreement sent a shiver through Papyrus's soul. He had been a little too eager to create this income stream, perhaps. 

"I'll come by after work, then," the monster said. "Just a muffin and some coffee, please." The wolf that handled the ice for the core walked past Papyrus to pay Muffet and get his food. He winked at Papyrus as he turned and left. Papyrus's face grew warm. The bell rang twice as he left, and the waiting began again. Muffet went on setting out all the fresh baked goods, occasionally glancing over at Papyrus with a smirk on her face. Papyrus reminded himself that she was downright shrewd when it came to business, so this was probably going to work, eventually. 

He had dozed off, so the next time the bell ran it startled him. He gasped and felt like he jumped, but once more all he did was swing slightly. 

"Oooh, Muffet, what have we here?" This customer didn't hesitate at all to come up and run a furry hand over Slim's pelvis. He tensed upon realizing he hadn't actually made himself ready and summoned his pussy into his pelvic inlet. "So responsive." 

"Hey, payment up front," Muffet said. The hand withdrew and ten gold pieces clattered onto the table to Slim's right. Muffet hurried around the counter to collect them, nodding. 

"All yours, one orgasm per customer, please." 

"Aw, Muffet--Wait, mine or his?" She paused partway to putting the gold in her pocket and gave Papyrus a thoughtful look. 

"His," she replied. "I need him to last the day. And hold on, one more thing." She ran into the kitchen while the monster chuckled. Papyrus could hear him unzip his pants and the fabric rustling. Muffet came back out with a beat up bowl. She crouched down and placed it under Papyrus. 

"To keep the mess under control." The customer laughed. 

Papyrus watched the bowl, wondering if he'd gotten himself into trouble. It seemed as though there was a market for him, at least. The monster prodded his magic a bit with his fingers, but Slim had already started to slick up from the situation he had put himself in. Just because it was a bad idea didn't mean he was going dislike it. He expected to enjoy every second of it. 

The monster thrust into his pussy, pulling him backwards onto it as much as they were pushing forward. Papyrus moaned, his magic squeezing around the cock eagerly. The customer chuckled and took that as the encouragement it was. His thrusts were quick, if not too hard, bouncing Papyrus in the webs. Papyrus thought he was going to come early because of it, but he was still working up to his orgasm when liquid gushed into his pussy. The customer moaned and sighed, but didn't slow down one bit. The thrusting just took on a squishing noise at the additional wetness. Slim panted, suddenly realizing why Muffet had put the bowl down as the customer's cum dripped down into it. 

"Fuck," Papyrus hissed as the customer managed to hit the wall of his pussy with his erratic thrusting. He was getting really close to coming. Even though he had already come once, the customer beat him to it again, releasing into him with a loud groan. More of his cum trickled out, running over Papyrus's clit teasingly. He rocked back against the thrusts, chasing his impending orgasm as his magic swelled with the customer's release. The drips of it falling into the bowl weren't enough to mask the sound of the bell, but Papyrus was too caught up to pay attention to who it was. 

The customer didn't slow down at all after his second orgasm. He sped up, his hips slapping against Papyrus's magic loudly. People were talking in the background. He recognized Muffet's voice, but couldn't grasp what she was saying. Suddenly, someone grabbed his skull and lifted it. 

"Open up," they said. He did so, and his mouth was suddenly full of musky cock. He swiped his tongue along the bottom of it, but the customer didn't give him much room to work. They held him in place and fucked his mouth, repeatedly shoving their hips into his face. It was too chaotic for him to tell who it was. All he knew was they had brown fur and they were hitting the back of his throat hard enough to make him gag. 

His pussy suddenly seized, tightening around the first customer as his orgasm crashed through him without warning. Papyrus moaned around the new cock, enjoying the feeling of the customer finishing for a third, and he supposed final, time. Sure enough, once his magic relaxed they pulled out, leaving his magic dripping, bare, and a little cold. 

Papyrus's first orgasm helped him calm down. He was more than happy to relax his mouth entirely let his second customer keep going while he basked in letting going and just enjoying the afterglow. It didn't last too long, however, as the act of being used sparked fresh arousal in his magic. The monster using his mouth sighed to completion and withdrew before anyone else showed up to help him with that. He swallowed their cum, licking the last traces from his teeth before they slipped away from him. They walked away before he could catch a look at their face. 

Muffet was busy at the counter, serving drinks and pastries at a lightning face thanks to her six arms, and chatting with a group of monsters. 

"...if someone wants to take him deep?" One was asking a question as he tuned in. 

"Oh, don't you worry," Muffet laughed while she poured some tea. "He's working four days a week, two like you see and two... standing tall." 

"Oh good!" The monster and their friends laughed along, several turning to look at him with open leers. He smiled back at them. As they left, a couple of them said they'd come next time, making him chuckle. The bell tinkled as they left, and the cafe fell silent. Papyrus enjoyed it for a moment, but his magic was still itching for some action. 

"Is it always this slow in the morning?" he asked Muffet. She smirked at him, tilting her head in that adorable way that made her hair bounce. 

"The morning rush hasn't even started." 

He didn't even have time to get over his shock before the bell above the door rang and gold hit the table to his right.

\---

Papyrus twisted himself just enough to ease the stiffness in his spine. He was exhausted, inside and out, and covered in cum, inside and out. Muffet was starting to clean up behind the counter, even though there was an hour left before she closed. They chatted some between his customers, and apparently a slowdown was normal this late. He had never noticed; too deep in his cup. 

He was just considering asking her to cut him down when the door opened, cold air blowing in with the heavy footfalls.

“Welcome back,” Muffet called out. The wolf strode into view, his fur dusted with snow. Silently, he handed her ten gold before walking back behind Papyrus. His magic trembled. He was both eager and worried at the prospect. The wolf was big, and Slim could only assume he was big everywhere.

It didn’t take long for him to find out. He had thought his magic was thoroughly spent, but as the wolf stretched it open it tingled with interest. His toes curled as he was filled and the trusting began. 

It was hard work, but this new side gig might just be his favorite.


	26. Multi/Red City Red: Public use, rape/noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in [Germindis's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis/pseuds/Germindis) excellent [Red City](https://archiveofourown.org/series/460441). I just love his UF Sans so very much. And that makes me want to be mean to him. Hehe. 
> 
> Warnings: Multi/Red, nonconsentual prostitution, stuck in wall, restraints, sexual exhaustion

“Smile for the camera!” 

Sans stretched his mouth open into a toothy grin, his gaze zipping between Muffet’s face and the glaring red light of the camera. Muffet smiled back at him, and he felt a little gooey.

“Make your pussy, Sans.” He flushed a little, and his magic rushed to fill his inlet. 

She gave everything another quick look before ducking out of his sight and the door to the small room closed behind her. Sans swallowed and looked up at the camera. He didn’t let his smile fall, even though it felt strained without her there. 

She hadn’t explained to him what he was doing. On the one hand he was anxious about having his pelvis stuck in a hole in the wall, his feet sticking through holes above it to keep them up and out of the way. On the other, all he had had to do so far was lay here, and that was nice. 

It was long enough between Muffet leaving and anything else happening that Sans even dozed off. He was having a pleasant dream about a stack of pancakes that never ended when someone grabbed the front of his pelvis and gave it a shake. 

“Ain’t he supposed to have his cunt?”

Sans yelped and tried to kick, but he was stuck in place. If they didn’t let go, he couldn’t form his magic. Muffet was going to get mad at him. 

"L--let go!" he cried, hoping they could hear him. 

"The cock sleeve talked!" The client laughed, as did several others, but they did let go. Sans just formed his pussy again with a sigh of relief. He looked up at the camera and forced another smile onto his face, in case Muffet was watching. 

"Service with a smile. Not bad."

Sans's smile slipped a bit, and he looked around for where the client might be watching him, but there wasn't so much as a peep hole in the wall or some kind of mirrored glass. It was solid, aside from the very specific holes cut for his pelvis and feet. He smiled a little wider anyways, and not as forced. 

"Ngh!" he grunted, thoughts swirling away from him as the monster on the other side of the wall thrust into him suddenly. He twitched, wanting, but unable, to slide away from them. His pussy was only just start to moisten. It wasn't ready for them yet. Tears formed around the edges of his sockets. 

"Sl--slow down," Sans begged, his voice strained. He knew now that they could hear him. Thus, he also knew that they chose to ignore him this time. They didn’t even pause for a moment, slamming into him repeatedly. His body shook from the force of it, an odd sensation as the wall limiting how far his hips could move. He sniffled, the tears slipping down the sides of his face.

Gradually, the pain eased as he grew aroused and began to slick up for them. He still felt hurt that they hadn't listened to him after praising him like that, but it didn't matter. Their fucking was working him up, making him feel nice. His face blazed red, eyes lidded as he arched his back as much as the wall would allow and moaned loudly for them. 

"Yes...I want you to fuck me until you come." 

There was some unintelligible jeering from the far side of the wall, but the monster did pick up his pace. Sans started to pant, and he wished he was free to rock into the thrusts. He couldn't even touch himself like this. He just had to hope that the clients were enough to get him off. This one likely was. They were pounding him hard, and his pussy was dripping wet now. He could hear them grunting, some part of them running into the wall as they snapped their hips forward. 

"Yes. Yes!" Sans cried. He was so close. His breathing got faster as he came, his magic squeezing and relaxing around the client until they came, as well. The feeling of them releasing into him made him sigh and relax with completion. This wasn't so bad. He glanced at the camera, the lazy smile on his face entirely genuine. He didn't really have to do much at all. 

The client pulled out, letting some of his cum out in the process. Sans frowned, but it wasn't even a minute before they were replaced by someone else. Another hard cock was shoved into him without warning, but this time he was good and ready for them. They slid inside of him easily as they started to fuck him right away, as well. 

"Yeah, stick it in me, fill me up," Sans moaned. They did so without response, their thrusts shorter and quicker than the last. Unfortunately, they came before he managed to. Fortunately, someone else was right behind them to finish him off. They took their time, their hips moving slowly out before snapping forward and filling him with their cock. Sans kept up the encouragement even though he would have appreciated a break. His magic tingled with too much stimulation. 

He let his eyes fall closed further as they came inside of him, mixing their release with the others. That break wasn't going to happen, apparently, because a matter of seconds later another dick was being shoved inside him. Sans grunted, more uncomfortable than anything. His magic was over worked. A hint of dread seeped into him as he realized he had no idea what or who was on the other side of the wall. How many clients were out there, ready to fuck him raw? Was there anyone who liked to hurt him? What if the dogs had come?

He had no idea. 

Staring up at the camera, he rode out this latest client consumed by worry rather than pleasure. He didn't even need to wonder if Muffet would drop him pussy first into a room full of clients. He gripped onto the cushion and waited for the client to finish. It couldn't happen soon enough, but eventually they squirted their cum into him and left. 

Sans tensed for the next cock, but there wasn't one. Several minutes went by without anyone fucking him, and Sans relaxed slightly. His magic had a chance to recover, but it didn't feel as nice as he had expected. Since he couldn't see what was going on on the other side of the wall, anticipation swelled. Just because someone wasn't fucking him now, didn't mean he was done. Muffet hadn't come to get him yet. As tempted as he was to banish his magic the longer the break went, he didn't want to get in trouble again for not having it. 

As the minutes dragged on without a client, it became harder to put in any kind of effort to maintain his pussy. The cum drying was uncomfortable, and it was starting to feel cold. Regardless of how unwise it was to let his guard down, Sans just couldn't resist the sleep dragging at his body. His eyes drifted closed, fluttering a few times as he halfheartedly tried to stay alert. Ultimately, it was useless. 

It wasn't like he could do anything to change what happened, anyways. 


	27. PoisonHoney: Ograsm Denial, rape/noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PoisonHoney, revoked consent, rape/noncon, orgasm denial, sexual shame

"There you go," Black groaned as Stretch finally thrust his cock into him. He felt so much like Slim it was eerie, but still hot. Stretch moaned as well, his sockets hazy. "Nice and deep." He wiggled his hips to get Stretch all the way in, pressing their pelvises together. Stretch ruined the moment by starting to lazily thrust. Slim knew not to start until Black said so. 

"Stop that," he demanded. "Seat yourself in me and wait until I tell you you can move." 

"Are you serious?" Stretch laughed, still thrusting his hips and shaking Black with the motion.

"Completely! Stop this instant!" Black insisted, putting his hands against Stretch's ribs and pushing. Stretch snorted and grabbed his wrists, holding them above Black's skull as he continued to slowly fuck him. 

"No," Stretch said, a grin gradually spreading across his face. Black tugged at his wrists, but Stetch's long fingers were able to keep a firm grip. Stretch leaned forward, further trapping Black with his body. 

"I said stop!" Black yelled, thrashing as much as the bastard's hold would allow. "Get off of and out of me!" He couldn't believe it. What had come over Stretch, the soft, boring version of his brother? He had been so easy to control, simply shrugging and going along with Black's orders. He had been downright eager when Black suggested they fuck. Now, reviewing his memory, Black noticed that he was too eager. 

Sure enough, Stretch didn't stop. If anything, his thrusts grew faster and more insistent. Black kicked his legs, but there was no dislodging him and, worse of all, Black's magic was responding to him. The stimulation sparked uncomfortable pleasure throughout his pelvis and the magic therein. He didn't want to like this, not now that Stretch had stopped listening to him, even going so far as to ignore him wanting to stop. No matter what Black said, Stretch intended to go through with this. It was disgusting behavior. Black was furious, and a little scared. How far was Stretch going to take this? 

Black was too lost in his wondering. A moan slipped out of his mouth as Stretch slammed into him particularly roughly. It was the kind of treatment that he loved when it came from Slim. When he wanted it. Stretch smirked down at him. He lowered his torso further, the hand that wasn't holding Black wrapping over the top of his skull so it really did feel like Stretch was a cage around him, their faces uncomfortably close. Glaring with everything he had, Black felt the urge to draw back, but there was nothing but table behind him. 

"You sm--marmmy fucker," Black hissed, biting back another moan in the middle that took all the venom out of the insult. Stretch's smile didn't falter one bit. He continued to thrust into Black without comment or pause until Black was overtaken by his body's mindless desires. He hated the moment his spine arched up, pressing his ribs into Stretch's as his body sought more pleasure from the unwelcome fucking. Somehow, he hated even more that the moment he lost control Stretch stopped. 

They were still and quiet for a long moment, Stretch shoved all the way into Black, Black glaring up at him. Both their rib cages were moving, the exertion and intensity showing. Black tried to move his pelvis, but was thoroughly trapped. His rage was only growing that Stretch didn't even have the stamina to finish what he started after forcing Black. 

"Either keep going or get the fuck off of me," he snarled, tugging at his arms again. Infuriatingly, Stretch just chuckled. 

"So you do want it," he said with that awful, slimy smirk. Black snapped his teeth at him. As satisfying as it was watching him jerk back in surprise, Black wasn't entirely sure it was worth the fast, hard, rough thrusting that followed. He liked it rough, sure, but this was Stretch trying to make it hurt. Not that it mattered. Black could take anything this pathetic idiot could do to him. His body even warmed to the treatment, which now felt like revenge, since Stretch wanted to make it bad. 

"Just like that," Black moaned, playing it up and grinning at the flash of frustration in Stretch's features. His grin failed when Stretch pulled out of him, leaving his pussy hot, quivering, and empty. Stretch lifted himself off of Black so that he could see Stretch's dick, gleaming from Black's slick. Stretch wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke. Black was relieved it was out of him, but his magic twitched with want. It didn't matter. The physical reactions would fade. 

Or they would have. Something in Black's face must have given away that he was relaxing, because Stretch stopped pleasuring himself and began to rub his thumb furiously against Black's clit. The burst of sensation was unexpected and overwhelming. Black choked and wailed, his legs twisting as he fought to get away from the hard touch of bone. Even so, he rushed towards orgasm. His body began to rock, craving that release even as Stretch’s touch hurt. 

He was right on the cusp when Stretch stopped, removing his hand and leaving Black without any way to get that last bit of sensation. The bastard went back to stroking himself, moaning loudly as if he was trying to rub it in. 

"You disgusting worm," Black growled. Stretch chuckled and got up on the table, kneeling over Black's chest as he jerked himself off. Black's pussy, throbbing with need, was left neglected. Black jerked and grunted. He wasn't even sure what he really wanted anymore, for Stretch to just stop or for him to finish Black off. Not that either one was happening. Rather, Stretch stroked himself to a disgusting, loud conclusion, which splattered all over Black's skull. He tried to turn his skull, but there was no escaping some of it getting in through his sockets and nasal aperture. For all that Stretch had in common with Slim, he didn't smell like him. Black gagged. 

"So dramatic." Stretch crawled off of of him while zipping himself back up. He didn't look like he had just had sex. Black didn't bother being offended. He rolled over as soon as he could and tried to spit the disgusting spunk out. While he did so, he heard Stretch walk away and the door shut. Black flushed at the insistent heat in his pelvis. Touching himself while he was covered in that dickbag's cum was too low. He would just get dressed and wait for the shameful need to fade. 


	28. UF Sanster: Hate sex, rape/noncon, nonconsentual impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: UF Sanster, hate sex, rape/noncon, nonconsentual impregnation, breeding, painful sex, painful first time

"Sans, get in here!" Gaster snapped, holding the door open with an air of impatience. Papyrus paused to look at Sans, but Sans waved him on. He frowned, but went on towards their rooms, or cells, depending on your preferred nomenclature. As soon as Papyrus was out of sight, Sans hunched into himself and walked through the doorway. 

The small exam room was as cold and sterile as the rest of the labs. It had a small counter with a sink, an exam table, and a stool on casters. Gaster nudged the stool out of the way with his foot before grabbing Sans by the arm and shoving him into the table, facing towards it. Sans caught himself with his hands on the table, but not fast enough to avoid getting the edge of it right into his ribs. He fought to keep his breathing even as Gaster yanked at his clothing. The shirt simply tied in the back, so it fell away easily, dropping onto the table where it hung around his wrists. His pants were just scrubs, held up by an elastic waistband, so they didn't give him any trouble either. That didn't stop Gaster from pulling them down angrily, as if they had offended him. 

They hadn't. Sans had. 

He hadn't done it on purpose. All he had done to piss the doctor off was exist. Gaster hadn't ever bothered to hide his disgust with Sans, so he was well aware of all his faults. Too small. Too weak. Too pathetic. Gaster wanted to make warriors. Sans was about as far from a warrior as anyone could conceive. At least Papyrus fit the mold better, so it was only Sans who had to deal with Gaster's irrational temper. Sans had tried to point out to him once that he had been the one to make Sans. It wasn't Sans's fault he was like this. That had been the worst day of Sans's life, such as it was. 

"Congratulations," Gaster said smugly, grabbing Sans by the pelvis and lifting him up so his torso was laying across the table and his legs hung down the side. Sans hissed with discomfort at the rough handling, but didn't protest further. "I think I've finally figured out a use for you." 

Sans turned his skull just enough to look over his shoulder and watch Gaster. The doctor did look very pleased, but that didn't make Sans feel any better. His concern turned to panic as he saw Gaster unfasten his pants. He pulled out a long, thick construct made of purplish red magic. Sans only knew it from the textbooks they were forced to read. It was a penis. Humans apparently used them for a few different purposes, but for monsters they held only one. Procreation. 

"I... I... I don't..." he whimpered, clutching at the thin foam of the exam table. He didn't have the slot for that tab. 

"No, you don't. Make one," he scoffed. Sans stared at him. How did he do that? Gaster glared at him, his penis bobbing half erect from his pants. It was like it was taunting him. If he didn't do what Gaster wanted, the punishment would be severe. If he did, than that thing was going inside of him. Even without having a vagina, Sans felt the urge to close his legs. 

Gaster tsked and grabbed Sans's pelvis again. Sans yelped, but this time Gaster didn't hurt him. It was almost unnerving in how unusual it was. Gaster never touched him unless he was hurting him. This time he rubbed his fingers along Sans's pelvis in ways that made him feel strange. His bones seemed to grow hot, and he found that the more Gaster did it, the more he wanted him to do it. He felt good, and that worried him. Finally, pressure started to build up in his pelvis. He moaned as Gaster stroked his fingers along the inside edge of his pubic inlet. Gaster made a noise of disgust that made Sans snap his jaw shut and flush with shame. He didn't know what was appropriate in this situation. 

"Hurry up," Gaster grumbled, and his touch became harder and more insistent. He rubbed furiously at Sans's pelvis, making the nice feeling rough and overwhelming. Sans pressed his face into the table and whined, but what Gaster was doing worked, as far as making Sans's magic do something. The pressure released itself by magic pouring out of Sans's pelvis and forming into a construct around Gaser's fingers. He quickly pulled them out, which Sans was grateful. The digits didn't really fit. They slid out easily, since the inside of Sans's magic was slick. If he remembered correctly, that was a result of arousal. Gaster had just aroused him. Sans felt sick. 

"About damn time." Sans turned to watch Gaster warily, but now he was touching his own magic, stroking the length quickly. As Sans watched, it firmed, angling higher and higher as it did so. Another sign of arousal, he was pretty sure. Sans's bones began to rattle. 

"Please don't," he rasped. Begging never worked with Gaster, but he couldn't bring himself to just let this happen without protesting some. Gaster didn't respond to him, or even look up at him. He was entirely focused on pointing his penis right at Sans's vagina. Sans tensed, and he felt the magic do the same. It had already felt tight with Gaster's fingers in it. His penis was at least twice the size of the two fingers together. 

"Ah! No, no," Sans gasped as the bulbous tip ran into his magic. The soft outer lips didn't offer up any resistance, but as Gaster reached the cylinder Sans's magic didn't want to yield. 

"Yes, yes," Gaster replied, and he finally sounded satisfied. Sans would have expected him to be upset that his magic was resisting his penis. He found out why he wasn't a moment later as Gaster thrust his hips forward sharply and forced his surprisingly hard magic into Sans. It was so unexpected that Sans choked, his teeth meeting in a bone jarring snap as his whole body was rocked forward from the force of Gaster's movement. Then the burning stretch of his magic came through and he screamed. He began to cry, tears streaming from his sockets onto the exam table. 

"Fucking pathetic," Gaster grunted. He wrapped his hands around Sans's crests, holding him still as he pulled his penis back out. Sans would have thought that was a good thing, but he didn't even remove it all the way. The tip remained in him, and then Gaster shoved it all back inside. Sans screamed again, the pain shooting through his magic making it to his bones. His sniffling tears turned to sobs. 

"Not that a failure like you deserves more than this." Gaster continued, his words broken up while he repeated the motion again and again, steadily pounding into Sans. The pain never really faded, though some part of his horrible magic enjoyed the rhythmic slide of Gaster's penis. Sans had no reply for him, just more sobbing. He hoped that sex didn't take long. "I could make it feel good, but I might as well get to enjoy your misery while I make use of this body." 

Sans shook his skull very slightly, but all that did was smear his tears across the foam mat and from there across his face. He had trouble believing that this could ever feel good. It was such a violent, painful process. His magic wasn't big enough. Gaster slammed into the back of it with every thrust. The walls of his vagina were stretched well beyond what was comfortable. How would it ever feel good? Even that bit of pleasure he did feel was dull in comparison to all the pain. 

"So close," Gaster moaned, and kept moaning. He sounded like he was having a good time. Maybe only the one with a penis got to enjoy it. He tried to remember what happened when the process completed, but his thoughts scattered every time Gaster filled him with agony. All he could really manage was to hold on and wait for whatever that conclusion was. 

For all that Gaster had said he was close, it seemed to take ages before he stopped. Sans's skull was spinning, and being still suddenly felt even more odd than the ceaseless rocking. His legs dangled limply to either side of Gaster, knees bruised from hitting the side of the table. There was so much going on in Sans's body it took him a moment to realize that Gaster's penis was releasing some kind of liquid into his vagina. 

"No!" he cried as all the missing information flooded back to him. Sex was for procreation. The exchange of magical, for monsters, or genetic, for non-magical beings, material in order to create a new member of the species that contained elements of both parents. "No, please no. Don't do this!" 

"Shut up," Gaster huffed. Even though he was in Sans as far as his magic would allow, he jerked his hips forward and moaned. More of the liquid filled Sans's vagina. Sans grabbed at the table, trying to pull himself forward, off of the penis and its terrible secretions. Gaster's grip on his crests tightened until it was painful, and Sans didn't move an inch. 

Finally, Gaster pulled his penis out, leaving just the liquid inside of Sans. Desperate, even though he had no idea if this would work, he clenched his magic, trying to tighten it to the point that it pushed it out of him. Gratifyingly, he felt a trickle down the outer lips. 

"Oh no." Gaster hadn't let go of Sans, and now he lifted Sans's pelvis, tilting it up and bending his spine painfully backwards. Sans cried out, and not just from the grinding of his vertebrae. The opening of his pussy was nearly straight up, pointing at the ceiling, which meant that he had no way to get Gaster's magic out of him.

"I told you, I found a use for you. You should be able to function as an incubator, at least." Sans wailed. "And even with your negative characteristics in the mix, mine should ensure that the resulting offspring is at least marginally more useful." 

"Don't," Sans begged, but he had the feeling it was already too late. His magic was starting to change, growing large and filling up more of his pelvis. Like it was making room. "I'll try... try harder," he begged, anyways. Gaster lowered his pelvis, finally, setting him down on the table more carefully than he had ever treated Sans before. 

"Please do. Try your best to finally produce something of value, Sans. If it goes well, then we shall repeat the process." 

Sans shook his skull. He didn't want it to go well. He didn't want to ever do this again. Not that he had any illusions about being able to sabotage the process. Gaster would ensure that it went right. Sans was at his mercy in this, as he had been his whole life. 

"Now get out of here and go to your room. Be happy, Sans. You can sleep as much as you like and eat as much as you like. You'll need lots of energy to make healthy offspring." He zipped up his pants. "You finally have a purpose." 

"This is all you're suited for."


	29. Honeymustard: Lapdance, prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Honeymustard, lapdance, prostitution

Imagine Stretch's surprise at finding a skeleton up on stage, and not just any skeleton. It was clearly this world's Sans, though he didn't look all that much like Sans aside from the shape of his skull and his short stature. His eyelights were smaller and red, and his teeth were sharpened. One had been replaced with a gold tooth, which the Sans licked with his ruby red tongue as he leaned back against the pole and spread his legs. The tight lace panties he wore left little up to the imagination. Stretch was pleasantly surprised to see the soft mound of a pussy pressing through the fabric. Some whistles from the crowd proved that other monsters were interested in skeletons, or at least that skeleton. The Sans, Red, Stretch decided, winked in the direction of the whistled and ran his hand over his crotch. 

Stretch eyed the dark corner where the other customers sat and waved down a waitress so he could request Red first. She confirmed, handing him a quickly scribbled note that ensured his spot. Smiling to himself, Stretch watched Red prance and twirl, one hand rubbing lightly over the bulge in his pants, the other fiddling with the note in anticipation. 

He went over to the row of alcoves and showed the bouncer his note. The monster directed him to one of the spots. All it was was a nice plush bench sunk into the wall so that he couldn't see the other benches. He had a perfect view of the bouncer, however, who could also see him. Stretch nodded to them.

After a few minutes, the dancers began to make their way to the alcoves. Stretch watched eagerly for his first sight of Red. He came out in a very short dress made of a sheer material that let Stretch see every single rib and the lace panties from his show. Stretch quickly readjusted his pants as his cock swelled a little more. As he did so, Red caught sight of him and came to a dead stop. He looked over Stretch, taking in his appearance and then dipping to his lap, which was glowing orange and tented. Red grimaced, but he put on a smile and walked the rest of the way over.

"Hey handsome," he greeted Stretch. "I heard you requested me specifically." 

"Yep," Stretch confirmed, slouching so his pelvis stuck out further towards Red. He gave the glow another look before lifting one leg over Stretch's lap and settling over it. The dress rode up, exposing the rest of Red's femurs and the crotch of his panties. Stretch sighed as he felt the barest bit of heat from Red over his cock. 

"Must have liked what you saw," Red continued. He rolled his hips, dragging his hands up his ribs and leaning his skull back as if he was enjoying himself as he rubbed across Stretch's lap. Surely he had recognized Stretch as readily as Stretch had recognized him, so the question had a lot of baggage with it. Stretch didn't particularly care what a Sans that reduced himself to stripping thought about him, however. 

"I did, very much," Stretch purred. Red's composure slipped for a moment, but he found it again and continued to writhe on Stretch's lap in slow, sensual waves. He didn't have any more to say after that. Partway through the time, he turned, rubbing the back of his pelvis against Stretch for a while. Stretch moaned, low enough that only Red could hear it. Red only paused for a brief moment before continuing. Too soon the time ran out and Red stepped away from him, straightening. Stretch watched how his spine moved against the sheer fabric with wide eyelights. 

"Do you do any... extra services?" Stretch asked before Red could walk away. He looked over his shoulder and gave Stretch a disgusted look. 

"Not for you, no." 

He walked away with a swish of his hips as if taunting Stretch with what he couldn't have. Stretch wasn't so sure about that, however. He got up and sauntered past the bouncer, who nodded at him now that he hadn't caused any trouble. Stretch passed him a small tip, since Red hadn't stuck around for his. The bouncer was surprised, but pocketed the gold without hesitation. Stretch continued on straight to the bar, where he ordered a drink and inquired about back room services from a fire monster that reminded him a bit of Grillby, except he was purple. It was pricey, but Stretch walked away with another note, a room key, and directions. He walked over towards the restrooms, but went past them through an unmarked door next to them. The pounding beats of the current dancer's track lessened, only coming into the dingy hallway as a distant vibration. 

Looking between the tag on the key and the numbers on the doors, Stretch eventually found the right one. He unlocked the door and went inside. The room was just as dingy, with only a beat up side table and a bed. Stretch set the key and the note on the table and laid on the bed. He hoped Red wouldn't be long. He was getting desperate.

Thankfully, the door opened after only a few minutes and Red walked in. He had changed, and now wore a solid red dress with a fluffy skirt. He froze as he caught sight of Stretch stretched out on the bed. 

"Fuckin' kidding me?" he asked, but he still closed the door behind him. Stretch smirked and unzipped his pants. 


	30. US Tuffet: Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: US Tuffet, Sensory Deprivation, suspension

Toriel watched as Muffet moved efficiently through the room, stringing webbing from two walls to make a sort of hammock in the corner. This was a seldom used guest room, and Muffet had said she would clean up, but Toriel still felt a little bad for making a mess of it. Finally, Muffet stopper after adding what must have been a tenth layer. Toriel ran her hands over her hips, feeling the way they curved out. She really should lay off the desserts, but Muffet's baking was so good!

"Why don't you undress?" Muffet suggested as she walked up to Toriel. The queen blushed, but she went ahead and pulled her robe off, smoothing her fur once it was draped on a chair. Muffet smiled at her, her multitude of eyes facing Toriel. With a small flourish of the wrist, she offered Toriel her hand and led her over to the hammock. It was just low enough that Toriel could sit on it and slide back until she was laying on the soft, white fibers. Muffet walked out of sight, and, after some rustling, came back naked as well. 

“I’m going to put web on your eyes and ears, my love. But I will keep everything away from your mouth. Tell me if anything hurts, or you don’t like it.” She waited for Toriel to nod, then smirked. “Or if you have any requests.” She licked her fangs, making Toriel flush. They hadn’t set out to have sex, but they rarely did and yet often ended up there. Toriel didn’t mind. Stars, she was often the offender. Muffet was just so enticing. 

“I will,” she confirmed. Muffet’s smirk widened. She climbed onto the webbing, straddled Toriel, and pressed their mouths together as she slid her hands along Toriel’s face to her eyes. Toriel closed them, secure in Muffet’s care. Delicate threads tickled her eyelids and tugged at her lashes before settling into place holding them closed. 

“How’s that?” Muffet whispered, face still close to Toriel’s. 

“It’s good,” Toriel replied. "Very comfortable. 

"Good," Muffet sighed. "I'm going to cover your ears, now." Toriel nodded very slightly so she didn't disturb Muffet's hands as they drifted over to her ears. Muffet slid them under the floppy bulk of the ears and put her hands over the actual holes. Toreil snorted as the threads brushed across the more sensitive and ticklish skin of her ears. Muffet's touch strengthened, and the web thickened, making it tickle less and slowly muting all sound for Toriel. It was an odd feeling, losing a second sense. 

After of lifetime of always being alert and attentive to the world around her, the Queen found it downright uncomfortable. A request to stop formed in her throat, but she swallowed it back. That was exactly why they were doing this. Toriel was tired. She needed a break from the world, and Muffet had suggested that she take a very literal one. Toriel wondered what Muffet was up to. She had slipped off Toriel's lap once her ears were plugged and hadn't done anything since. Was this it? Toriel didn't mind if it was. 

Then she felt Muffet's fingers pressing into her shoulder. They stayed their for a moment, but Muffet didn't massage. She moved them closer to Toriel's neck and pressed again. Toriel almost asked, but reminded herself that she was trying to disconnect from the part of herself that had to know everything that was happening. Muffet's hands continued along her shoulders, then started down her arms. Toriel snorted and jerked when she moved her touch between her arms and her body. Every few inches the fingers pressed along Toriel's sides, then over her hips and down her legs. 

The worst was when she touched Toriel's feet. She should have been expecting it, but she wasn't. Her toes wriggled as she tried not to kick. A few giggles escaped her. She had no idea how Muffet reacted to that, since she couldn't see or hear her, but she imagined her sweet laughter. She was always so tickled by Toriel doing something that didn't fit the generally accepted concept of Queenly behavior. Toriel appreciated bringing a smile to Muffet's face, but she did wish her station weighed less heavily on them. 

Her thoughts were scattered as all the little points that Muffet touched were pulled at the exact same time. It was more startling then painful. She quickly realized that threads of webbing were attached there, with more running under her. The slight pressure of her weight on the threads was minimized by the sheer number. If she drew her focus away from the feeling, it almost felt like she was floating. Toriel smiled at Muffet's ingenuity. She never ceased to amaze her. 

When the upward motion stopped, Toriel swung softly. Muffet left her to do so, and gradually she stopped. Toriel tried to stay as still as possible, but the harder she tried the harder it was. She could feel her muscles tensing and twitching trying to correct for some other unconscious movement. Her tail twitched with irritation and she frowned. The silence encompassing her was deafening suddenly. Everything felt wrong. She couldn’t do this. She was failing. 

Muffet’s soft hands brushing against her ears and coming up along her cheeks startled her from her panic. Fingers gently stroked her cheeks and Muffet’s cheek pressed against the top of her head. She could feel, or thought she felt, the faint vibration of Muffet talking through the contact. 

That’s right. She wasn’t alone. 

Toriel relaxed, her muscles easing slowly until she lay across the webs without fidgeting. Once she wasn’t trying to stay still, she was finally able to. Even her mouth relaxed from a frown to something more neutral. Not quite a smile, but she felt... content. 

Muffet waited until she was entirely relaxed before moving away. She did so without rocking Toriel one bit. 

Time lost all meaning as she hung there. The never ending parade of worried and concerns that plagued her were still there. However, she couldn’t do anything about them right now. She couldn’t move, hear, or see. They would have to wait, and that in itself was amazing. Thinking through the various situations without being embroiled in them gave her a fresh perspective.

Eventually, her mind finally wandered away from her problems to more pleasant thoughts. What would Muffet be doing as she watched over Toriel in this vulnerable state? Reading, perhaps. She could easily see her preparing tea for when she let Toriel down. 

What she didn’t expect was a soft touch on her leg. The touch curved around her calf and then up the inside of her leg. When it reached her thigh, close but not touching her crotch, it stopped and waited. 

"Mmm, yes, my love," she said, a smile tugging at her mouth. The hand squeezed her thigh, and another joined it while two gripped her other thigh. She had fully anticipated Muffet's other hands on the lips of her pussy, but it was Muffet's tongue instead. Toriel gasped, her face heating. Muffet was so good to her, taking care of her in the best possible ways. Even now, she seemed to have Toriel's mood figured out. Her tongue moved in lazy, relaxed strokes across Toriel. There was nothing insistent or rushed about the touch, as if they had all day to do this. She supposed they did. Muffet had insisted she clear her day so that there was nothing bearing down on her as she tried to relax. 

Toriel sighed, letting it turn into a low moan at the end. It was very odd to not hear anything back, but Muffet squeezed her thighs, so she knew she had been heard. Muffet slid her tongue down the lips of her pussy, then up to her clit, circling it slowly. Toriel's toes curled, anticipation making her soul race. Rather than lick the sensitive nub, however, she pressed her lips to it. Toriel shivered at the vibrations of the kiss, her clit tingling well after Muffet moved down and thrust her tongue inside of her. 

"Oh!" Toriel cried out and arched slightly. The webs held firm, and Muffet kept her grip on her legs so she didn't swing away. She made sure that Toriel stayed where she was as she pressed her face into her, tongue deep and wriggling. Toriel kept moaning as Muffet stroked along the walls of her pussy. There was something so different, more intense, about feeling Muffet after hanging without touch, sight, or sound. 

"I'm not... I'm not going to last..." she warned her lover. In response, gentle vibrations came from Muffet. That sent her higher, so when Muffet began to suck at her clit, she came almost immediately. Muffet gradually lessened the pressure as she curled backwards, rocked by the intensity of her orgasm. The webs made her feel like she was floating, grounded only by Muffet's touch. She sighed, the exquisite pleasure softening to blissful contentment. 

"That was..." she tried to capture the feeling in words, but couldn't. Muffet kissed the inside of her thigh, her lips still wet from Toriel's arousal. Muffet didn't walk away this time, she ducked under Toriel, the fingers of all six hands gently ruffling the fur of Toriel's back. The webbing was removed gently from Toriel's right ear, just enough for Muffet to press her lips next to it.

"Rest, my dearest," she whispered. The webbing was replaced, blocking out all sound except for Muffet's words still echoing in her mind. She nodded, and fell asleep to Muffet gently rubbing her shoulders. 


	31. Fellcest: Unhealthy After Care, abuse, noncon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Fellcest, rape/noncon, established relationship, unhealthy relationship, abuse, manipulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end on a sad note, because me.
> 
> I did it! Not before the end of the year T_T but close! Goodbye Kinktober, you were fun, but I am ready to work on some other stuff! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this wild mix of fics/drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them. ^_^

Sans groaned as Papyrus picked him up, holding him across his arms. His whole body was pain. Even laying there, the bones of Papyrus's arms pressing into the bruises that dotted his legs and spine, was sharp agony. Sans clenched his teeth to keep from crying out. They were done. Papyrus said they were done. Sans wanted to cry, but he wasn't sure if it was from sorrow or joy. 

Papyrus carried him to the bathroom and set him down in the tub. Sans couldn't really relax on the hard porcelain. It seemed to press into every single bruise. Papyrus quickly turned on the water, which started out ice cold on Sans's feet. He hissed and drew them up away from from the splashing until the temperature evened out. 

Papyrus stared at the faucet, his expression tense. Sans looked down at the rising water, thankful for it lessening the pressure of his own weight against his injuries. He wanted to say something, but the words were stuck in his throat. 

"Sans..." Papyrus started, which was both surprising and not. Papyrus was prone to words, many words, but he was also prone to ignoring things he didn't want to talk about. Sans had assumed this would be one of them. 

"Yeah, Paps?" he replied, trying to keep his voice light, but it crackled from the abuse it had taken tonight along with the rest of him. 

"I... I'll go grab a washcloth." Stood and walked away, leaving Sans to wonder if that's really what he wanted to say. He went back to watching the water while he waited for Papyrus to come back. It crept up towards the edge of the tub, but he couldn't summon the will to move his aching bones to turn the faucet off. 

"Fuck," Papyrus shouted as he returned, and scrambled to turn the water off. Sans flinched, his arms coming up around his rib cage protectively. "Sans, what the fuck? Why didn't you stop it?" Sans trembled, the tears that he had held off burning in the bottom arch of his sockets. The only reply he could manage was a shrug. 

Papyrus tisked, but then he knelt down next to the bathtub and began to wipe Sans's shoulders gently with the washcloth. He was tender enough for even that to hurt, but at the same time the kinder touch felt nice. Sans slowly relaxed as Papyrus held his arms up, one by one, and wiped away the sweat, magic, and hints of marrow. 

"I know tonight was rough, but it was fun," Papyrus said as he moved on to Sans's ribs. "And I'll always take care of you afterwards." 

Sans nodded. That was true, at least the last part. Sans didn't really think that tonight had been fun, but Papyrus did and he was so careful with Sans afterwards. He didn't want to deny his brother. Besides, this was the only time Papyrus was gentle with him. Sans didn't want to give it up. 

"You enjoyed yourself, I could tell," Papyrus continued, full of confidence, as always. Sans's teeth parted, but he was stuck between disagreeing and just asking for Papyrus to go a little lighter on him. It would take days for the bruises to heal, and the few fractures would be weeks. He still had some from last time, which had reopened. Sure, Sans had finished, but not because of the rough treatment. 

"Paps," he rasped. His brother paused, the washcloth stilling over a bruise on his sternum. They were both still, the only movement the rippling of the water from Papyrus's previous motion. Sans winced. If he said it now, this bit of comfort would be taken from him. Papyrus would be upset. It wasn't really his fault. It was clear he cared, in the moments after the passion faded. He just got too caught up. He didn't really hear Sans's pleas for him to stop. 

But he cared. 

"Thanks for taking care of me, Paps," Sans whispered, ducking his skull. Papyrus merely went back to wiping away the superficial stains of their 'fun', while Sans cemented the scars in place. 


End file.
